Digimon Shadow Tamers: Clash of Darkness and Light
by Tamer Arisa
Summary: Season 8! Though the Demon Lords saved the DigiWorld from GranDracmon, peace still didn't arrive. They have enemies, a familiar team called Shadow Hunters who want to delete the Demon Lords. Though the Shadow Hunters ain't aware that they're in danger. The Final Adventure starts!
1. Comeback of an Old Enemy, Enter the Shad

Hi guys and welcome to the 8th and final season of my Digimon (Shadow) Tamers saga.

For curious the others are:  
**1. Tamers Rise of the Hackers**

**2. Tamers Rumble Arena Championship**

**3. Tamers Street Battles: Tamers vs. Hackers**

**4. Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords**

**Digimon Tamers A Horror Trip** (Oneshot special)

**5. Digimon Tamers Underground Battles **

**6. Digimon Tamers Digital Rebelion**

**7. Digimon Shadow Tamers Return of the Demon Lords**

**Digimon Shadow Tamers The Night of the Demons** (oneshot special)  
**Digimon X-Battles** (oneshot speical)

And of course this one:

**8. Digimon Shadow Tamers: Clash of Darkness and Light**

I suggest you, if you still didn't read the other seasons, that you should read them, especially season 5 and season 7, since the main characters are mostly from those two seasons.

That means that the Shadow Tamers and the Demon Lords, as well as other characters from Yokohama are back.

I already (or Shinzui did it) said that there will be a new group, called Shadow Hunters. No, no OC's are needed since the Shadow Hunters are acutally a very familiar group of Tamers which you already met a few times. (mostly in season 5) If you still have no clue, you'll meet them in the next chapter.

Also, they will get joined by some other characters, of which two of them you already met in the last season (and it'll be revelated who killed Soulmon in the last season tough I'm sure some of you already know who it is ^^).

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon nor the songs I put in.

What else...Oh yes, the ST will face again someone they didn't expect they'll meet again.

Enjoy!

P.S I'm sorry that the chapter is short, but it's only an introduction chap.

[Opening Song Aozora no Namida (Tears of Sky) by Blood+ plays]

1. Chapter

Comeback of an Old Enemy, Enter the Shadow Hunters

A small Digimon walked through the Desert Plane of the DigiWorld. It was black, kinda demonic, with a grin on his face. It looked at the sky, at the Real World.

"You think I'm dead? You pathetic creatures. I'm still alive. And be sure, my avenge will be terrible." he said.

"I just can't believe it. You came back, but I'm still Digiviceless." said a 16 year old girl to her partner, an Opossumon. She and her friends were in the park.

Her name was Ami Mizutani and she was a 16 year old girl with blond shoulder long hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink T-shirt and a blue skirt.

"Ami, you should show some positive attitude." said Opossumon. "Opossumon's right. It's a miracle that our partners came back." said an other girl.

Her name was Sara Uzumaki and she was 17 years old and had dark blue hair and pink-red eyes. She wore a simple blue T-shirt and dark blue jeans and white-blue sneakers.

"I just want a Digivice, any. If I don't get one, we ain't officaly partners." said Ami. "I can agree with Ami." said a 15 year old boy. He had red eyes and red-brown colored hair and wore red goggles with a black band. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a silver print of a dragon, jeans which were ripped on the right knee, black sweatjoins, each with a silver dragon print and black sneakers. His name was Ryo Monogami.

"Well, the Tamers, Rangers and DigiDestenied got back their Digivices, maybe we'll get ours." said a 14 year old girl. Her name was Miko Tatsumi and she had brown hair binded in a ponytail and green eyes. She wore a grey T-shirt with the Digimon logo and black jeans.

"I guess we just don't have luck what that regards." said a 16 year old boy in a black T-shirt with a silver kanji symbol and black jeans, and black fingercutted gloves. The boy had blond-brown hair and blue eyes. His name was Tsubasa Kudou.

"Huh?"

The group looked in confusion as they saw 5 Digivices appearing in front of them.

Ami got a dull-grey X-Loader which changed the color to dark pink.  
Sara got a D-Tector in a blue color with white edges.  
Tsubasa got an iC Digivice in a violet color.  
Ryo got a X-Loader which changed it's color from dull-grey to pale green, the same color of Dracomon's skin.  
Miko got a white D-Power with a grey ring and strap.

"It was time." Ami grabbed her Digivice.

[Monster by Paramore plays]

Haruka Hinaki and her partner Gatomon walked towards the DigiCity park, where a signal of a few new Digivices came.

Haruka was a 15 year old girl. She had brown hair, binded in pigtails with cherry like hairbands, and light blue eyes. She wore a yellow T-shirt, a short blue dress, which reached to her knees and had on the end a yellow triangle. She also wore yellow sweatjoins on her hands, black shoes and white socks.

"Helo, helo, who do we have here? Ain't you two the ones who despise the Demon Lords?" the two heared a voice. A small Digimon jumped in front of them.

"This ain't your concern." said Gatomon. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Dracmon, and if you hate the Demon Lords just as much as I do, maybe I could help you then." said Dracmon. "But first, come with me."  
"Why should we trust you?" asked Haruka.  
"Do you want the Demon Lords see deleted forever? Then just trust me." said Dracmon.

Haruka and Gatomon looked at each other and then they followed him. Dracmon lead the two right to the place where Ami's team had a meeting.

"So, you guys were the dots I found." said Haruka.  
"So, what? Who are you anyways?" asked Tsubasa.  
"She's the one of the D-Patrol (Digital/Digimon Patrol)." answered Ryo with a smile on his face.  
"My name's Hinaki Haruka." said Haruka.  
"Alright, I think you guys can leater introduce yoursleves." said Dracmon who jumped out in front of them.

"Who are you?" asked Miko.  
"I'm G...I mean Dracmon." said the Digimon. "And I have a little deal for you."  
"What kind of deal?" asked Sara suspiciously.  
"I could help your partners get stronger if you do for me an itsy bitsy tiny job." said Dracmon.  
"Ow, really?" Ami crossed her arms. "And what would that be?"  
"Do you know about the Shadow Tamers, and their partners, the Demon Lords?" asked Dracmon. "Of course we do." said the annoyed Haruka. "What about them?"  
"Delete them from existance." said Dracmon.  
"Wait, you want from us to kill Impmon and the others?" asked Lunamon.  
"Well, I'm in." said Gatomon and Haruka at the same time. She noticed the group's glances. "I cannot stand them and I just want to see them dead." said Haruka.  
"Honestly, me too." said Dracomon.  
"I'm in." said Ami. The others thought for a bit, but then they agreed.  
"Fine." Dracmon grined toothly and his eyes shined. On each Digivice appeared, on the top above the screen, a different colored fang (different colored for each Digivice).

"What's that?" asked Sara.  
"A little upgrade." replied Dracmon.

It was the last day of school in Yokohama before the summer holydays begin. 9 Digimon were at the park, playing with a ball. That were Calumon, Gumdramon, Lucemon, BlackGatomon, Impmon, Candlemon, Betamon, Phascomon and DemiDevimon.

"And here comes my super kick!" yelled Gumdramon and used his tail to kick the ball which BlackGatomon threw to him into the sky. Everyone looked at the sky. The ball didn't seem to come back.

"Do you think it's in the universe?" asked Phascomon.  
"That would be cool." said Betamon.  
"Don't be silly, Gumdramon couldn't kick it that far. It will come back." said Candlemon.  
"If not, Gumdramon will buy us a new ball." said Lucemon.  
"Calu, how about a frezbee? Calu!" said Calumon.

"Hey, it's comin' back. Ba-boom!" said Impmon looking upwards. The ball indeed came back with a high deadly speed.

"Get a shelter!" yelled DemiDevimon.

Everyone runned away, not to get hit by the ball. Instead hitting them, the ball hit a tree, falling throught the crown into the bushes.

"OUCH!"

Someone, who was in the bushes yelped.

The 9 Digimon gathered and looked curiously at the bushes. From them walked Gatomon out, rubbing her head and holding the blue ball in the other paw.

"Phany!" exclaimed BlackGatomon.

"You, are nuts." stated Gatomon, threwing the ball back. The nine Digimon watched in confusion as they saw 6 other Digimon coming out of the bushes: Lunamon, Monodramon, Dracomon, Falcomon, Opossumon and Dracmon on the top. Dracmon had a sly smile across his face.

"Finnaly school is over!" shouted Orikasa Hiroshi on the way to the park. "Ha, finnaly I can get some rest."

He was about 17 years old, had brown hair and grey colored eyes. He wore a red-white baseball cap, a red T-shirt with a Warcraft print, grey sweatjoins on both of his hands, brown pants, and black sneakers.

"Tsk, who would say that I'd manage to survive it till summer holydays." said Itachi Damien.

He was about 16 and half, had light blue messy hair and deep green eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt with a wave print, brown pants, sandals and black sunglasses put on the collar on his shirt.

"Well, guessing from your notes, no one. I can't believe the Japaneese teacher left you through." said Tsumura Seichi.

He was 16 and half, wore glasses and had dark green-black messy hair and light brown eyes. He wore a simple white T-shirt with a flame print on the front and brown pants. On his hands he wore green sweatjoins.

"Well, I'm her favorite student." replied Damien.

"Yeah, right." replied Adachi Airu sarcasstically.

She was 16 years old and the youngest member of the group. She had long blonde hair binded in pigtails with pink-red bands and dark blue eyes. She wore a dark pink T-shirt, a black skirt, black boots and black sweatjoins.

"So, any plans for the holydays?" asked Araki Akinari.

He was 16 and half. He had dark brown messy hair and flame colored eyes. He wore a black T-shirt with a yellow thunder on the back and blue jeans. On his head were black googles.

"I'm not sure. My mum said that she'll travel to Hong Kong this week, but I don't know if I will come with her." said Inoue Akari.

She was 16 and half and she had red wavy hair and dark red eyes. She wore a dark red T-shirt with a silver heart on the right sleeve and a red-blue check skirt and red-orange sneakers.

"My parents have their wedding anniversary and they want to go to Okinawa for two weeks. I guess I'll stay home with my brother and Gumdramon." said Hasane Zia.

She was 16 and half with brown hair which had some blonde hairs and crimson red eyes. On her head was a red band. She wore now a blue t-shirt with a silver dragon print, blue kapri jeans and yellow-blue sneakers.

"What about you Ri-chan?" Zia turned to Arisa who seemed to be occupied with her own thoughts.

"Huh?" Bunya Arisa rose her head.

She was a 16 and half year old girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was bound in pigtails with black ribbons. She wore a purple t-shirt with black sleeves, a jeans miniskirt, black leggings which reached her knees and black sneakers. On the skirt was a purple belt with a red heart. On her hands were black fingercutted gloves.

"She again got lost." said Hiroshi. Damien clapped in front Arisa's nose.  
"Wakey, wakey!" he said. Arisa pushed him aside.  
"I'm awake." she said with a smirk. "Sorry guys, I just was thinking about something."

"And about what have you been thinking?" asked Akari.  
"I know. You have again some of your 'bad feelings'. Am I right?" asked Zia.  
"Well, yes." said Arisa.  
"I'm not wondering. You're usually the one who get's us into a new adventure." said Seichi.  
"Okay, so what is that feeling of yours about?" asked Akinari.  
"I'm not quite sure..." started Arisa.  
"She dosen't know." said Hiroshi, taking out his gameboy.  
"Well, I like surprieses." said Airu.  
"Me too, but is anyone surpriesed that Hiroshi's playing on his gameboy, again? No." said Zia with a smirk.  
"Hey, I just have to finish this level and I'm facing the boss. Phascomon helped me yesterday with it." said Hiroshi.

"Now, when you're mentioning it, let's go to the park to get our partners." said Seichi.

"Not so fast." they heared a strange voice.

"Huh?"

The Shadow Tamers noticed a group of teens, of which Arisa and Akari managed to recognize everyone.

"Ami? What the heck are you doing here?" asked Akari.  
"Long time not seen Akari." said Ami.  
"Am, can you please explain us what you, Tsubasa, Ryo, Sara, Miko and...Haruka (?!)" Arisa blinked in surpriese as she saw the former Guardian. "...are doing here in Yokohama?" "Let's say it so. We're here to eliminate you guys." said Haruka.

"Eliminate?"

The Shadow Tamers didn't seem to be much surpriesed. More indifferend.

"I thought you would be more shocked." said Ryo.  
"We would, if we didn't already got habited that we're the Tamers of the most infamous group in the whole DigiWorld." said Akinari, pretty relaxed, and smirked. "You arrived a bit too late."

"Anyways, where are your partners?" asked Arisa.  
"And what do you think where they are?" asked Ami. "BTW, you can call us now Shadow Hunters."

"Shadow Hunters? What a stupid name." said Airu.  
"And Shadow Tamers ain't?" replied Sara.  
"At least it has a meaning." said Seichi.  
"As well as our." said Tsubasa.

Arisa got a strange feeling. And she didn't like it. She then realized it was her connection with Impmon.

Impmon stared at Dracmon. He had a bad feeling that he knew this Digimon. And he wasn't the only one. Each of the Demon Lords was suspicious about Dracmon. He didn't like that stupid grin on Dracmon's face, neither his name. It reminded him on someone who should be dead now.

"I know it sounds wierd but I ain't now in mood for any confrontations." said Lucemon.  
"Art ya afraid?" asked Dracmon with a sly smile.  
"No, but you're stupid if you think you can take on us." replied Lucemon.

"And you're stupid because you just can't realize some obvious things, Lucemon." Dracmon's voice had a threatenly tone.  
"How do you mean it?" asked Lucemon.  
"You'll find it out, sooner or leater." said Dracmon. He turned around and walked away. "BTW, this was only a little warning. The real horror will soon begin."

With that said, the other Digimon followed him.

"I don't like this." said BlackGatomon.  
"Me neither, and Dracmon is the whole time reminding me on GranDracmon." said Impmon.  
"Maybe because they share a similar name." said Betamon.  
"I'd say that they're similar because of their attitude." said Lucemon. "I agree with Impmon; and it'll be better if we keep an eye on them."

Meanwhile in the DigiWorld, Shinzui was in the Forest Area, having a nap in a net which she tied on two branches on opposite trees.

She looked just like Arisa as a five year old. However, she had her hair tied in a ponytail with a black ribbon, a purple T-shirt with black sleeves and the Crest of Balance (a red heart with a thunder inside it and a pair of angel wings, one black and one white), blue jeans and sneakers.

Actually, she was having a nap and listening to music on an mp3 player.

After GranDracmon's defeat, Shinzui fullified her job as the Shadow Tamers guide, though Fanglongmon told her to keep an eye on the Demon Lords. Now she managed to get herself a free day and enjoyed it.

Only, not for long...

Someone swung the net so strong that Shinzui almost fell down. As she got to her senses she realized that someone was laughing.

"Hikari Nora...What the heck's wrong with you?!" she snapped at Nora.

Nora was a teenager, between 15-17, had blonde hair bound in a ponytail. She wore a grey blazer over a white top. She also had a black skirt on.

"I just wanted to tell you that you have some work to do." said Nora.  
"Let's clear something. Read it from my lips. I. Don't. Care. What Yggy wants from me!" said Shinzui, annoyed.  
"Not Yggdrassil. Fanglongmon." said Nora.  
"Is it again about the Demon Lords?" asked Shinzui. "If it's so you can tell him that..."  
"Not the Demon Lords. Well not exactly them." said Nora. "You gotta find a missing DigiEgg."  
"And whose DigiEgg I have to find?" asked Shinzui.

"We couldn't find his DigiEgg." said Nora, and her eyes sparkled. "GranDracmon never reverted back to a DigiEgg."

[Ending Song Kesenai Tsumi by FullMetal Alchemist plays]

Helo, Akari speaking. I know already that Arisa's usually the primal speaker, but since next time it'll be more about Lilith and Phany, I took over. And, I said it. I'll repeat it once more; next time Gatomon and BlackGatomon (who once happen to be best friends) will again have an argue on their own. Again something about their past. So stay tuned for episode 2:~The Missing Angel, Battle between Friends~ Don't Miss it!


	2. The Missing Angel, Battle between Friend

Okay, first thing I gotta say -giggles- you two (Tamer of the Zero Unit and Jackpot 2) really act like kids. -bursts into laughter- Okay, who got the idea with competing who'll first leave a rewrite?

I really don't care about it, I'm only happy that someone did leave a rewrite. (No offence guys.)

Okay, what should I say...ah yes. School started and I have lot's to learn and do lot's of homework (and they said that the second class'll be easier -.-) so, I think I can only post one chapter per week.

C ya!

P.S. Those who read Digimon X-Battles: Sorry, I won't put in the X-Form for Impmon/Beelzemon in this fic cause first: the X-Mode is equal to the Blast Mode and I doubt I'll need it, second: the X-Form was only thought for X-Battles, and third: ya read that Impmon wasn't much happy becoming an X-Antibody Digimon.

So, enjoy the chapter.

[Opening Song Aozora no Namida (Tears of Sky) by Blood+ plays]

2. Chapter

The Missing Angel, Battle between Friends

"I'll stay here possibly the whole summer. Okay, you can bring me some clothes. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Okay, okay, I can watch out for myself; and yeah, Gatomon'll be by my side." said Haruka throught the phone. On the other side was her mother, who was quite worried and a bit upset. "Greet Ry-nee-chan and Patamon. Bye!"

She then put down the phone and sighed.

"So, that's the last call?" asked Miko.  
"Yupp." replied Haruka.  
"Okay, since I doubt my aunt wants to pay for the phone calls." said Miko.

The Shadow Hunters were in the house owned by Miko's aunt Midorika, who was momentarly at Chicago in America, on some buissnes trip.

"Pretty cool. We have a whole house for ourselves." said Tsubasa.  
"No parties." said Miko. "And don't make any mess."  
"Okay, okay. Anyways, we don't know anyone here." said Sara and shrugged. "Whom should we call then?"  
"Well, I met a girl when I went here for the first time." said Haruka.  
"Her name was Kathrin, or so." added Gatomon. "And she ain't much a friend of the Shadow Tamers. You should've heared what she said about them."  
"Since we're talking about the Shadow Tamers, they're 7 pairs, excluding Zia and Gumdramon...and Calumon." said Ryo. "But we're only six pairs."  
"So you want to say that we should ask one more Tamer and Digimon to join us?" asked Ami.  
"Exactly." nodded Tsubasa. "But the question is who's going to join in."

"BTW, where's that little creep Dracmon?" asked Opossumon.  
"I'm not sure, I didn't saw him since yesterday." said Falcomon.  
"I think he's already in the city, stalking the Shadow Tamers and Demon Lords, or so." said Dracomon.

[All about us by TATU plays]

That morning, the Shadow Tamers gathered at Chiaki's house at the battlefield. Akari and Airu did some practice with the two bamboo katana swords while the others watched them or talked loudly.

"Okay, so you've known them since before." said Seichi.  
"That's right. I, Akari, Impmon and Lilith met Ami, Opposumon, Miko, Monodramon, Sara and Lunamon at the DRA Tournament." said Arisa.  
"And we met Tsubasa, Falcomon, Ryo and Dracomon at the Underground Battles." said Akari as she escaped an attack from Airu.  
"Lunamon is an Olympus Twelwe and Dracomon a Royal Knight." explained Impmon. "And you know already Gatomon."  
"I don't get it. Calu! Gatomon was always so nice. Why is she turning against us? Calu." asked Calumon.  
"Gatomon was always a little bit more fierence then Patamon or Lopmon. You saw her how she attacked me when I tried to apologize." said Lucemon. "It was sure that she would join that group."  
"And I thought there would be some kind of truce between you and the Celestials." said Gumdramon.  
"There is. But Gatomon's not holding on it." said Candlemon.  
"I say that we teach them a little lesson." said Betamon. Everyone looked at BlackGatomon who arrived with Akari, Airu and DemiDevimon.  
"What are you looking at?" asked BlackGatomon.  
"We deceided we'll accept the challange the Shadow Hunters offered us." said Lucemon.  
"And that would mean that you'll possibly face Gatomon." said Candlemon.  
"I don't like this." said BlackGatomon and sighed.  
"Guys, there's something strange about Gatomon." said Arisa.  
"How do you mean it?" asked Zia.  
"I think that Gatomon might be under the influence of darkness." said Arisa.  
"Why do you think that?" asked Damien.  
"Well, remember how she and Nanami's DemiDevimon couln't stand holding Akari's Tag and Crest? I talked with Shinzui 'bout it and she says that, since the crests only repel dark and demon type Digimon, except you guys; Gatomon might be on the way to become a fallen angel." said Arisa.  
"Gatomon and fallen angel? That's impossible." said Lucemon.  
"But you saw it what happened when she touched the Crest." said Impmon.  
"I think Arisa's theory might be right, tought Gatomon ain't still a fallen angel Digimon." said Candlemon.  
"Though she seems to be close to become one." said Gumdramon. "BTW, I never understood what's all this hopla about fallen angel Digimon."  
"Well, Lilith, Lucemon and DemiDevimon are fallen angels." said Arisa.  
"That's right. But to become a Fallen Angel, you gotta be influenced by something. In our case we got influenced by the Sin Crests." said Lucemon.  
"Any idea what would influence Gatomon?" asked Hiroshi.  
"I think it's her anger towards you. That's similar to to a Dark Digivolution. Her anger causes the darkness inside her to rise. The rest you should already know." said Seichi.  
"Thanks Proffesor." said Damien with a smirk. "I gotta note that."  
"Damien, this really ain't the right moment to joke around." said Akinari.  
"Okay boss. Chill down." said Damien, crossing his arms behind his head.  
"Calu, and what about Dracmon? Calu." asked Calumon. "He's reminding me on GranDracmon. Calu!"  
"Me too." said Phascomon.  
"If I wouldn't know it better, I would say he is GranDracmon." said DemiDevimon.  
"But, didn't we delete him out of existance?" asked Airu.  
"Airu's right, there's no way he could survive that combo of attacks." said Akari.  
"You forget that GranDracmon is an Undead Digimon." said Arisa.  
"He ain't a zombie." said Akari.  
"Well, he looks similar to one." said Gumdramon. Everyone bursted into laughter. "No really."  
"Gumdramon's right at one point. GranDracmon's an undead Digimon known as the King of Vampires. That he survived could be possible." said Arisa. "Though, in a much weaker form."  
"Okay, so it's deceided. We'll accept the Shadow Hunter's challange and wait till we're sure that Dracmon is GranDracmon. When it's sure, we'll beat him again. He gotta die sometime." said Akinari.  
"One thing's sure. With his last defead he definetly ain't anymore the ruler of the Dark Area." said Lucemon.

The others knew what Lucemon was refering to. After GranDracmon's defeat and the comeback of the Demon Lords, most of the Digimon of the Dark Area didn't dare to start a rebelion or something so that the Demon Lords could stay in the Real World with their Tamers leaving Duskmon to watch over the Area. And if there would be anything, the DemiDevimon Messanger would already tell them.

"Hey, Karin!"

A 15 year old girl and had short green hair and brown-orange eyes turned around. She had a red sleeveles T-shirt, white pants and red-white sneakers. A blue jacket was binded around her waist. Next to her was a Lopmon.

She saw a 15 year old boy with dark blue eyes, brown hair and freckles. He wore a blue T-shirt with yellow sleeves and dark blue pants, and dark blue sweat joins. On his head was a Patamon.

That were Karin Matsumi and Ryoma Hinaki, Haruka's younger twin brother.

"Hey, Ryoma, hi, Patamon." greeted Lopmon.  
"Hi!" replied Ryoma and Patamon. Ryoma was a bit out of breath.  
"What's up with you two? And where are Haruka and Gatomon?" asked Karin.  
"That's the problem." said Ryoma. Patamon jumped down from his head.  
"Haruka and Gatomon joined Ami's team, the Shadow Hunters. They all went to Yokohama." said Patamon.  
"But why should they do that? And why did they join the Shadow Hunters?" asked Lopmon.  
"I don't know, but I guess it's about the Shadow Tamers, Ari...I mean Akinari's team." said Ryoma.  
"Ah, you mean something like destroy them?" said Karin. "I wouldn't be so worried about the Tamers as much as about the Hunters."  
"Still, don't you think we shouldn't go there to prevent them for challening each other?" asked Patamon.  
"No, I don't think that will be needed. I mean, that's similar to the Street Battles which were between the Tamers and Hackers." said Karin.  
"I'm still worried about Gatomon and Haruka. You know they,...can act a little over the limit. Especially when it's about the Demon Lords." said Ryoma.  
"I know, I'm worried about that too." said Karin, crossing her arms and smiled. "In that case, we could join for part time the Shadow Tamers just to make sure Haruka and Gatomon won't overdid it with their attitude."

"So, can you detect Dracmon on the D-Power?" asked Impmon throught the Digital Device.  
"Nope." replied Arisa. The Shadow Tamers deceided to go on a little search for the Shadow Hunters; Arisa and Impmon mainly searching for Dracmon since the D-Power could more easily track down (mostly) Digimon then the other Digivices.

"Huh?" Arisa suddenly noticed an another dot. And it was coming towards her. She rose her head and saw Toshi walking towards her. She hid the D-Power.

Toshi Kanbara was a 16 year old guy with short brown hair and dark green eyes. He had a red T-shirt with a golden sign which was similar to Ophanimon's symbol from Digimon Frontier. He wore yellow sweatjoins and brown trousers. On his neck was a necklace with a silver quadrangle locket.

"Oh, hi Toshi." said Arisa, hoping Toshi didn't see her D-Power.  
"Hi Arisa, what's up?" greeted Toshi and smiled. "I didn't expect you to see you here."  
"Why?" asked Arisa.  
"Ya know, your grandmother..." started Toshi.  
"Don't worry, my grandmother ain't strict or something like that." said Arisa.  
"You look pretty today." said Toshi.  
"Really?" replied Arisa. "I'm actually only wearing my old clothes."

They keeped on talking, Toshi mostly giving sweet compliments to Arisa. Impmon, who was on a building and who could hear everything through the D-Power, made a face like he'll vomit.

He looked around, noticing Lucemon who was flying above the city. He whistled, drawing the attention of the angel Digimon.

"What is it?" asked Lucemon.  
"Ari-chan met that guy Toshi and now he tries to flirt with her. Can't you somehow tell Akinari to seperate them? I mean, I'd do it with pleasure, but there's a bit too large crowd down there. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.  
"Alright. Though, it would be fun to see the crowd running away." said Lucemon. He actually hoped that he'll see Toshi's embarresed expression. Cheap fun.

Akinari noticed, even before Lucemon told him, that Arisa and Toshi were talking with each other. Though he and Arisa were ONLY friends, he couldn't stand it when Toshi was around her.

"Hey!"

Arisa and Toshi turned to Akinari, who grabed Arisa's hand and started to pull her away from Toshi.

"Akinari, what are you doing?!" yelled Arisa at him.  
"Com'n, we got a task to do." replied Akinari. Toshi stepped in front of him.  
"Hey, wait, if she dosen't want to go then leave her alone." said Toshi placing his hands on his hips.  
"You won't tell me what I'll do, Choshi!" replied Akinari.  
"It's Toshi, you moron!" replied Toshi. Both started to quarrel with each other, while Arisa only sweatdropped. She crossed her arms.

"They're acting like little kids. Really mature guys,...really." she commented and pulled out her D-Power. "Impmon,...Lucemon...was this your work?"

The two Demon Lords in the backround didn't reply. They did gulp as they saw Arisa's angry glare as they looked down.

Akari and BlackGatomon where meanwhile going through a section of the park which was covered thicker with bushes and trees.

"Lil..." started Akari.  
"Hm?" BlackGatomon rose her head.  
"You once told me you and Gatomon where friends. But why does she hate you so much?" asked Akari.  
"I think you can't descriebe her feelings as hate." BlackGatomon looked upwards, trying to call back her memories. "Ya know, I was actually chosen for a Celestial Angel."  
"Really? You never told me that." said Akari.  
"Yes, I was chosen. Actually, we and Phany competed for the status. And I won." said BlackGatomon and looked down. "Though, I knew how much Phany wanted that position. She even tried to look happy as they declared me as the winner."  
"What happened next?" asked Akari. BlackGatomon smiled.  
"I refused, telling them that Phany was better suited for that position. That made them actually beg me to become a Celestial Angel." BlackGatomon sighed and a grin spread through her face. "Celestial Angel Lilith, so strong, so clever, so gentle, so kind...and yet, so corrupted."  
"But, you did give up your position, didn't you?" asked Akari.  
"I did. Though, like said, they all saw me as the leading Celestial, not Phany. She was always in my shadow." said BlackGatomon. "I wasn't aware then how much she jelaous was at me. When I became Lilithmon, sure, everyone turned against me."  
"And that gave Phany the opportunity to be in the middle of attention." ended Akari.  
"Sometimes I wondered if my subconssiciousnes wanted me to become a Fallen Angel just to make Phany happy." said BlackGatomon. "I told her that once, but she treated me like a traitor."

"Because you are one."

The two rose their looks and saw Haruka and Gatomon, standing in front of them.

"You've betrayed everyone when you became a Fallen Angel, Lilith." said Gatomon.  
"I got corrupted by GranDracmon if you didn't know that." replied BlackGatomon.  
"That dosen't count. If you were a real Celestail you wouldn't we got corrupted so easily. That shows how weak you are." replied Gatomon.  
"Maybe I am weak, but I at least admit my weakness." said BlackGatomon.  
"What do you want to say?" Gatomon rose her eyebrow.  
"That you never admited that you were jelaous at me." said BlackGatomon.  
"Why should I admit it? Why should I be jelaous at a Demon Mistress like you? I'd rather die." said Gatomon.  
"You just don't get it." Akari shook her head.  
"Ow, let's quit that talking. We have a job here to do." said Haruka and rose her pink D-3 Digivice which shined.

[Shinka Theme Sei Frei (EVO) by Digimon Tamers plays]

"Gatomon, Warp Digivolution to...Ophanimon!"

"You don't leave me any choice." Akari rose her X-Loader. On her and BlackGatomon's arm appeared a golden ring. On her X-Loader appeared the Crest of Lust.

"Kyuukyoku Shinka, activate!" She drew a circle. BlackGatomon got covered into that circle.

"BlackGatomon, Kyuukyoku Shinka! Lilithmon!"

"Honestly, I don't want to battle you." said Lilithmon. "I just want you to..."  
"I'm not interested in what you want." replied Ophanimon. "I'm only interested in the Demon Lords destruction."  
"Why do you always have to be so stubborn? Sheesh." commented Lilithmon.

"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon fired a beam of purifying light from her javelin. Lilithmon flied upwards, so the beam hit the trees destroying them.  
"Sheesh, are you nuts?! We're in a park, and if you destroy it someone might wonder what happened. And then you're in trouble." she commented angrily. "You really couldn't choose a better battle field then this?"  
"Quit babbling!" replied Ophanimon. "Sefirot Crystal!" She manifested ten crystals between her hands, in a Sefirot formation, and fired them.  
"Phantom Pain!" Lilithmon rots the crystals with a sigh of darkness. She got surpriesed by the high effect her attack had.

"What?!" Ophanimon looked in surpriese at the roten, scatered crystals.  
-Sheesh, did I really became that strong?- thought Lilithmon and looked over to Ophanimon. -Or did her holy powers start to get corrupted. If she really turns into a Fallen Angel, I might even become stronger then she is.-

"How could that happen?" asked Haruka with a confused expression on her face. "I thought your attack would surpass Lilith's."

"That's the same I tought." said Ophanimon.

"Lookie, lookie, seems like Ophanimon ain't so strong as she used to be." muttered Dracmon, who was sitting on a tree nearby and watching them.  
"Take this! Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon fired a beam of purifying light from her javelin. Instead escaping it, Lilithmon took the full shot of the blast.

Though, something was wierd.

As the smoke cleared, Lilithmon was clearly seen still standing and without any higher damage.

"What?! How could you stand my purifying beam?!" said Ophanimon.

"I'm not sure." said Lilithmon, equaly confused. But then she got a determining look on her face. "I guess your holy powers ain't anymore the same."  
"You're lying." said Ophanimon.  
"Should we put it on a test. Mine holy powers against yours." said Lilithmon.  
"You don't have holy powers." said Haruka.  
"And what about the Warrior Mode?" said Akari. Dracmon bowed to hear better everything. He got curious.

"Your Crest got destroyed. You can't anymore reach that level." said Haruka.  
"Should we put your theory on a test?" asked Akari rising her X-Loader. On the screen appeared the Crest of Purity. The two thunders next to the screen shined as she trusted her Xros Loader.

"Crest Digivolution, activate!"

"Lilithmon, Crest Digivolution to...Lilithmon Warrior Mode!"

"This might become a problem." muttered Dracmon as he saw Lilithmon's Warrior form.

"So, ready?" asked Lilithmon. Ophanimon didn't reply. She attacked.

"Eden's Javelin!"  
"Purification Wave!"

The two beams of purifying energy hit each other. However, soon Lilithmon's attack proved to be stronger, easily disolving Ophanimon's, hiting the Celestial Digimon. Ophanimon yelled in pain, and as the smoke cleared, a defeaded Gatomon was left. Lilithmon WM de-digivoluved back to BlackGatomon, equaly exhausted, tought it seemed like Gatomon was much more hurted.

"This ain't the last time you saw us." said Haruka, picking up Gatomon and running away.

Dracmon also left. He thought about the Virtue Crests and hoped that, when the Shadow Hunters once use his upgrade, that they'll defead the nasty Shadow Tamers.

"I'll get my veangance Demon Lords. Just wait. With or without the help of the Shadow Hunters." he muttered. He didn't notice as he bumped into someone.

"Huh?" He rose his look.  
"Want a battle?" asked the other Digimon, a humanoid beast like Digimon, which had red skin, hair, a fluffy tail and mostly a flame designe.  
"No thanks." replied Dracmon. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Flamemon." said Flamemon.  
"Okay, next question. Do you have a human partner?" asked Dracmon, his interest for the Rookie leveled Digimon growing.  
"I do." said Flamemon.  
"And I'd like to meet him." said Dracmon with a toothly grin. Instead giving him any answer, Flamemon only turned around, as like he had felt the presence of his partner.

The boy whom Dracmon saw clutched a red advanced version of the D-Tector in his hand.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" asked the teen.  
"I'm Dracmon. And I'm here to offer you a deal." said Dracmon.  
"What deal?" asked the boy.  
"I need one more ally to defead the evil group who call themselves The 7 Great Demon Lords." said Dracmon.  
"Okay, I'll help you. I'm anyways chosen to battle evil Digimon." said the boy.

"Sweet." Dracmon smirked. "And, what is your name?"

"My name's Toshi Kanbara." said the boy and smiled. "And I'm a DigiDestenied."

[Ending Song Kesenai Tsumi by FullMetal Alchemist plays]

Hi, I'm baaaack! (In any case you wonder, it's me Arisa. And who else do you think would appear? Sheesh.) Okay, I have to admit that the sweet, shy and gentle Toshi would ever join the Shadow Hunters. But let's face the truth, I even didn't know he's a DigiDestenied. If you want to find out what'll happen next just stay tuned for episode 3:~Toshi's Desicion, a New Shadow Hunter is Born~ Don't Miss it!


	3. Toshi's Desicion, a New Shadow Hunter is

Sorry, that's so short...

[Opening Song Aozora no Namida (Tears of Sky) by Blood+ plays]

3. Chapter

Toshi's Desicion, a New Shadow Hunter is Born

"Geeze, why do we have to serve as the spy team?" asked Sara. She, Lunamon, Tsubasa and Falcomon were sitting on a tree nearby the battlefield at Chaiki's place and spied the Shadow Tamers. Tsubasa didn't reply. "Why do we have to spy them anyways? Wouldn't be it easier to tell them we want to challange them and that's it?"

She frowned as Tsubasa didn't reply.

"Shhh...Sara, do us all a favor and stop talking." said Falcomon.  
"And honestly, I don't have anything against the Shadow Tamers. I mean, I saw Arisa, Akari, Impmon and BlackGatomon in action. And I swear, they ain't evil." said Sara.  
"Then why did you join the Shadow Hunters?" asked Tsubasa.  
"I was bored." said Sara. Tsubasa and Falcomon sweatdropped.  
"Anyways, why do you two want so much to destroy the Demon Lords?" asked Lunamon.  
"We're mainly focusing on Belphemon. He was the one who destroyed the Ninja Village. I was still on my Baby Level when I witnessed the destruction, and yes, it got rebuilt, but Belphemon never payed for what he had done." said Falcomon.  
"I already knew how evil the Demon Lords are, though I heared it it from others, but I too believed, after Falcomon told me his story, that the Demon Lords must get destroyed." said Tsubasa.  
"Okay, let's go through the current rival pairings: You two vs. Hiroshi and Phascomon; Ryo and Dracomon vs. Airu and DemiDevimon, Ami and Opossumon or Haruka and Gatomon vs. Akari and BlackGatomon; hard to tell the result. I, Lunamon, Monodramon and Miko are left." said Sara, counting on her fingers. "I guess I could pick Seichi and Candlemon; it's kinda reminding me on some Ice-Fire battle. What do you think Lunamon?"  
"I'm all the same." replied Lunamon, shrugging.  
"Well, you know what's your task." said Tsubasa and looked at the Shadow Tamers.

[So Cold by Breaking Benjamin plays]

On the battlefield were Seichi, Candlemon, Hiroshi, Phascomon, Zia, Gumdramon, Calumon and Makoto. Seichi, Hiroshi and Zia looked at their D-Breclets, which were devices similar to Shinzui's, but the team could easier communicate with each other.

"Wait a sec, you want to say that Phany's holy attacks are weaking?" asked Zia. Akari, who was on the other side, nodded.  
"Yeah, and she got pretty hurted by Lil's attack." said Akari.  
"Haruka nor Phany seemed to realize that something's wrong with them." They heared BlackGatomon's voice.

"Calu, that's bad, Calu!" said Calumon, who was sitting on Makoto's head.

Makoto Hasane was Zia's 11 year old brother. Her little brother had dark brown, almost black hair, a red baseball cap turned upside down, red eyes, wore a blue hooded shirt and brown trousers.

"Well, I'm not much introduced into that whole problem you have, but if they want to challange you, you should then kick their ass." said Makoto.  
"Hey, do me favor and keep out of that. You should first find yourself a partner, Makoto." said Zia. Makoto stuck out his tounge.

"I will." he said. Zia gave a quick angry glare and turned her head to the other two boys and Digimon.

"We should better wait for any news from Arisa, Akinari, Damien and Airu." said Seichi.  
"You think that the Shadow Hunters might been planning something?" asked Candlemon.  
"What should they plan anyways?" asked Hiroshi.  
"Well, some kind of tactic how they want to battle us or something similar." replied Seichi. They heared footsteps and turned around. Chiaki Ando approached them.

She was an old lady and Arisa's grandmother. She had grey hair binded in a bun and a red band binded on her forehead. She wore a white bluse and blue sack-like pants bound with a black ribbon-like belt. She was mostly barefoot but wore now japaneese styled sandals. She crossed her arms on her back.

"Any problems?" she asked.  
"Actually no..." replied Phascomon. Chiaki smiled.  
"Oh, really? And why are those four spying you?" she pointed at the tree where Tsubasa, Falcomon, Sara and Lunamon were. Tsubasa blinked in surpriese.

"Damn, how could she see us?!" he hissed, partly shouting it.  
"Just because I'm old, it's not like I don't know who's on mine ground or what's going on around here." said Chiaki. The four jumped down from the tree.

"Give your best shot." said Akari, suspecting there will be a battle.

"So, do you maybe know a group who calls themselves Shadow Tamers?" asked Dracmon Toshi.  
"Umm, yes. That's Akinari's group. They're pretty infamous in our school." said Toshi.  
"Why are you asking?" asked Flamemon.  
"Because their partners are the 7 Great Demon Lords." said Dracmon.  
"What?!" said Toshi. "No, you're lying. Arisa would never hang out with someone evil."  
"Her partner is Beelzemon, the Demon Lord of Gluttony. But... you'll find it out anyways." said Dracmon.

"Okay, so, Zia, Gumdramon, Hiroshi, Phascomon, Seichi and Candlemon got into a fight with Sara, Lunamon, Tsubasa and Falcomon." Airu repeated Akari's words. She, DemiDevimon, Damien and Betamon were at the harbour, nearby the storages.

"Yes." said Akari.  
"We shouldn't worry much. They can handle the situation easily." said Damien.  
"Hey, do me a favor and watch out for yourselves." said Akari.  
"Just stay cool." said Damien. "We know how to take care about challangers, right?"  
"That's right." said Betamon. Akari rolled with her eyes.  
"Okay, just watch out. Bye." she said, before she turned off the D-Breclet.  
"So, now what?" asked DemiDevimon.

"How about a battle?"

Airu, DemiDevimon, Damien and Betamon turned around. Miko and Ryo stood behind them. Monodramon and Dracomon were ready for a rough fight.

"What is he thinking? He cannot just come and interupt me. Maybe he is the leader of the team, but he ain't my boss." complained Arisa and turned to her partner. "And you too. How many times I told you to stay out of my private life? But no, you just have to rush in. For the last time, you ain't my mother Impmon."  
"I only interupted just because I couldn't stand the crap he was telling you." replied Impmon.  
"Still, you cannot just...huh?" Arisa blinked in surpriese as she saw Toshi. In the company of a Flamemon and Dracmon, who smiled slily.

"She won't command me what I will do and what not." Akinari was in a bad mood. Arisa took him over coals just because he and Toshi ended up quarreling.  
"You really gotta come clean sometime, do you like her or not?" said Lucemon.  
"It's more complicated then that." replied Akinari, rubbing his head.  
"Then I wish you luck." replied Lucemon, crossing his arms behind his head. "Though I need it too."  
"Why must girls be always so complicated?" said Akinari and sighed.  
"Huh?" Lucemon rose his head.  
"What is it?" asked Akinari.  
"I sense several Digimon. They're near." said Lucemon.  
"Several? That means that the Shadow Hunters are possibly nearby." said Akinari. "Let's go."

"Hi, Haruka." Haruka, who was sitting, with the exhausted Gatomon, under a tree, looked upwards and saw Ami and Opossumon.  
"What do you want Ami?" asked Haruka.  
"Seems like you had a hard battle behind you. Did you two battle Akari?" asked Ami.  
"Yeah, so..." Gatomon rose her voice.  
"Do us a favor and leave Akari and BlackGatomon to us." said Opossumon. "You have still 6 other Demon Lords to choose whom you'll battle."

Haruka thought for a bit.

"I want only to battle the one who's most responsible for all the troubles that happened in the DigiWorld." she said. "And according to that little creep Dracmon, that are Arisa and Impmon."

"Toshi?" Arisa stared in surpriese at her fellow classmate.  
"Arisa, what the..." Toshi glanced over to Impmon, who glared at Dracmon. Something was telling him that Dracmon was right.  
"So, you're a Tamer too?" said Arisa.  
"Actually a DigiDestenied." Toshi showed her his advanced version of the D-Tector.  
"A DigiDestenied?" said Impmon.  
"Yes." Flamemon replied. "We were chosen by the Souveregin Zhuqiaomon to find the 10 Legendary Spirits and also protect the DigiWorld from any evil Digimons."  
"Like the Demon Lords." ended Toshi, looking at Impmon. "I don't get it how you could get allied with them."  
"It's a rather long story..." said Arisa and looked over to Dracmon. "But do you know who that is?"  
"Someone who just wants to see the Demon Lords dead. Just like the rest of the DigiWorld." said Dracmon and turned to Toshi. "You must delete that Impmon."  
"Don't listen to him." said Arisa. "You hvae no idea who this is."  
"Oh, me? I'm just an another poor Digimon who got terrorized by the Demon Lords." Dracmon put his fist on his head, performing like he would fall unconssicious.  
"I really have enough of your crap Dracmon, Bada Boom!" Impmon fired a fireball at Dracmon.

"Baby Salamander!" Flamemon countered with his own flame, defending Dracmon.

"You really don't leave me any other choice Arisa. You're on the evil side, which means I have to battle you and your team." said Toshi, sighing. "That means I gotta destroy you."  
"You're kidding." said Arisa.  
"I would never make jokes about you." said Toshi. Dracmon smiled.

-Everyhthing goes like planned.- he thought.

"Hey!"

Akinari and Lucemon apporoached them, both stepping in front of Arisa.

"If you want to kill someone, you can pick the leader." said Dracmon.  
"With pleasure. I still owe him." replied Toshi.  
"Sheesh, I can't believe it. The crybaby Choshi is a Tamer." said Akinari.  
"Damn it, it's Toshi you moron! And I'm a DigiDesteined!" yelled Toshi. "D-I-G-I-D-E..."  
"Alright, alright, I'm not retared. I know how to spell DigiDestenied." said Akinari.  
"I wonder if you can spell 'deleted', cause that's what I'll do with your partner and the other Demon Lords." said Toshi.  
"Just try it." replied Akinari. Arisa sweatdropped.

-Boys, why do they always have to act so macho like?- she sighed. -I'd love to skip this.-

She catched Dracmon's glance.

"Don't think you've won this. The battle even didn't begun." she said.  
"Oh, it did. But this time I'm going to win." replied Dracmon and smiled slily.

[Ending Song Kesenai Tsumi by FullMetal Alchemist plays]

Hi, I'm Toshi and I'm your today's host. Next time the battles will countinue. (In any case you wonder, yes I and Agunimon deleted that Soulmon.) And don't think I'm gonna give up Arisa, or let that moron win. It'll be a firence fight, and not only ours. So stay tuned for episode 4:~Fight for the Trust, a Decesive Battle~! Don't Miss it!


	4. Fight for the Trust, a Decesive Battle

Okay, I'm in a little hurry and since I know that the chapters will be anyways short, I deceided, with the next chapter, instead one, to present two of them. Which is why, instead this fic having orginaly 21 chapters, it'll have 12. So, enjoy... Why I'm in a hurry? I'll explain it some other time.

BTW, the seventh season should be the orginal ending, this is just an added ending arc.

[Opening Song Aozora no Namida (Tears of Sky) by Blood+ plays]

4. Chapter

Fight for the Trust, a Decesive Battle

"Alright, where should we go now?" asked BlackGatomon Akari. "I guess we could go back to Arisa's place." said Akari she rose her head. "Or maybe not?"

"Ready to be whiped out?" asked Ami, similng deviously. Opossumon was floating next to her.

"Calu, I don't like this." said Calumon. "Why? I do." replied Makoto. "Three against two ain't a fair battle." said Falcomon. "Hey, you were the ones who challanged us." replied Zia. "That was Dracmon's idea." replied Sara. "Anyways, we're only here to challange those four." she pointed at Hiroshi, Phascomon, Seichi and Candlemon. "Not you, so step away you 3rd class Tamer."

"What the?!" Zia got angry. No one's gonna threat her like a 3rd class Tamer. Or call her like that. "I'm gonna show ya..." "Wait, if they want to challange us, then so it be." said Hiroshi. Zia sighed. "Okay, but I'm stepping in when it gets rough." she replied. "'Kay." Hiroshi turned to Tsubasa as Phascomon jumped down from his shoulder. Seichi and Candlemon turned to Sara and Lunamon.

"Let's see: DemiDevimon. Level: Rookie. Type: Evil Digimon. Attribute: Virus. DemiDevimon is a constant liar and, with great skills in wording, he can fool almost anyone with his sweet-sounding 'Evil Whisper' lies." Miko then turned to Betamon. "Betamon. Level: Rookie. Type: Amphibian. Attribute: Virus. Betamon is an Amphibian Digimon with a gentle and quiet personality. But when he gets angry, his electrical powers shock anyone around him, friend or foe. He has Amphibious marine capabilities."

"I don't like this." said DemiDevimon. "The better. Baby Breath!" Dracomon breathed out a high temperature sigh at him. "Cracking Bite!" Monodramon rushed over to Betamon trying to bite him.

Both Digimon escaped the attack.

"Demi Dart!" DemiDevimon threw syringes filled with a toxin. Monodramon and Dracomon escaped it.

"Electric Shock!" Betamon fired shock wave at them. Not being able to dodge it in time, both got hit by it.

[Listen to your Heart (Dance Remix) by DHT plays]

"Grand Cross!" Lucemon summoned ten super-heated spheres arranged in a cruciform syzygy prepearing to fire it. However, Flamemon moved to fast which made it hard for Lucemon to hit his target. In the end, he missed.

"Damn!" he cursed.

"Baby Salamander!" Flamemon fired a fireball at Lucemon. The angel Digimon escaped it easily. "Divine Feet!" He kicked Flamemon away.

"Okay, while those two have their argument, we're gonna take care about you, Dracmon." Arisa hissed Dracmon's name as she and Impmon turned to the undead Digimon.

"Ha, I'm surpassing you. You have no chance against me." said Dracmon. Arisa pulled out her D-Power.

"Oh, really? Dracmon. Level: Rookie. Type: Undead. Attribute: Virus. Dracmon is an Undead Digimon from the Dark Area and is a mischievous bloodsucker. If its mischief involves danger, it will not shrink away from it and views it as a challenge. It has been said it began to die when it tried to draw graffiti of the faces of the Digimon Sovereigns. Recently, it has started to cause mischief for the Royal Knights. He is a natural carrier of the X-Antibody." said Arisa.

"Nice analyzer." commented Dracmon. "Comment this! Bada Boom!" Impmon fired a fireball towards Dracmon. Dracmon jumped by side and rushed over to Impmon.

"Undead Fang!" He opened his jaw. However, Impmon countered. "Infernal Funnel!" He countered with a bigger fireball. That took Dracmon off balance.

"What the?!" "Summon!"

Several icicles hit the undead Digimon, catapulting it backwards.

"Firecracker Smokescreen!" Falcomon fired exploding bamboo cylinders. They turned into a thick smoke and Phascomon and Candlemon couldn't see their opponents.

"Where the heck are they?" asked Candlemon. "Right behind you dumbass! Lunar Claw!" Lunamon scratched Candlemon's back with claws filled with the power of darkness. Candlemon yelped in pain. "Scratch Smash!" Falcomon used his sharp feather claws. "Eucalyptus Claw!" Phascomon dodged it with his sharp claws which were containing paralyzing venom. "What the?" Falcomon looked at him in surpriese. "Evil Snore!" Phascomon emited a sleep wave from his sleepy-looking eyes. Falcomon immediantly fell asleep.

"You just don't know to give up?" asked Akari. "Well, I'm pretty good at being stubborn." replied Ami. "Right Opossumon?" "That's right. And now, Mad Balloon Bombs!" Opossumon fired ballons at BlackGatomon. BlackGatomon escaped them, but Opossumon keeped on firing.

"Sometime you just have to do the wrong step." said Ami, smiling. "And I'll be waiting for it." said Opossumon, keeping on firing.

"That's not good." said Akari. "I know, and I don't want to get into a contact with those ballons." said BlackGatomon as she jumped backwards.

Haruka walked throught the streets with Gatomon in her arms.

"I just don't get it. Why didn't my attack do any harm to Lilith." said Gatomon. "Me neither. But we will find it out." said Haruka. She was angry at herself, but at Arisa too. If there hadn't been that girl, she wouldn't be now in this situation.

She didn't notice that she bumped into an another girl.

"Ouch!"

Both yelped as they fell on their asses. Haruka looked at the girl. She had long blonde wavy hair and icy blue eyes, wore a dark pink T-shirt with white puffy sleeves, a bunch of silver metal bracelets on her right hand, a white skirt and pink boots. She seemed to be 16 and half or so.

"Watch the heck out where you're going!" yelled the blondie at her. "Why can't you watch out where you're going!" replied Haruka. Both got up.

The other girl blinked in confusion as she saw Gatomon.

"Huh? Is that...a real Digimon?" she asked. "Curse I am!" replied Gatomon. "Wicked!" the other girl smirked. "I never saw a Digimon before, though I got told that there exist Digimon in DigiCity." "Well, I am from DigiCity. My name's Hinaki Haruka." said Haruka. "And I'm Fujimoto Kathrin, but you can call me Kat." said Kathrin. "So you're Kathrin...I heared that you can't stand Arisa and her friends, the Shadow Tamers." said Haruka. "Yupp, so..." replied Kathrin. "Well, welcome to the club. I hate them and their partners too." said Haruka. "Partners?" Kathrin blinked in confusion. "We'll explain you leater that." said Gatomon.

Dracomon and Monodramon slowly got up.

"Don't think that little electric shock wave's gonna beat us." growled Dracomon. "G Shurunen!"

He made the horns on his head glow intensely, then fired a beam shot from the back of his mouth, aiming at DemiDevimon. The bat Digimon tried to fly upwards to escape it but beam hit him.

"Demi!" Airu cried out. DemiDevimon seemed to be pretty much hurted. He tried to get up.

"Hey!" Damien and Betamon, who for a second didn't pay attention to their own foes turned to Monodramon who runned with great speed towards Betamon.

"Beat Knuckle!" Monodramon rose his claws.

"Demi Dart!"

A toxin filled injection hit Monodramon. The next one hit Dracomon.

DemiDevimon, who managed again to fly up looked at his foe.

"I've even encountered worse then this Dracomon." he said looking at the injured dino Digimon. "Or should I say, Royal Knight Examon."

Dracomon glared at him angrily as he clutched the injured arm. The toxin spread quickly through his body and he slowly colapsed bearly trying to stand awake. In meantime Monodramon went unsconssicious.

"Don't think this is it. You still gotta pay for what you've done. All of you." he said before he got unconssicious. Ryo and Miko took care for their partners.

"Hey, you were the ones who started the battle!" replied Airu. "And we'll end it. Some other time." Ryo pulled out his X-Loader, storing both Monodramon and Dracomon in it. He and Miko then runned away.

"Ha, I'll get you." said Opossumon, who still chased BlackGatomon with his ballons.

"I'm getting slowly tired." hissed BlackGatomon. "Just keep on." cheered Akari.

"This will stop you!" Ami rose her pink X-Loader. In front of her appeared two orbs, one of Opossumon, the other of Candlemon.

"Opossumon, Candlemon, Xros Up!"

Just as she did that, and explosion, which seemed to come from Opossumon, surrounded the area.

"I didn't plan that!" yelped Ami. A thick smoke surrounded the space.

"Let's get out of here." said Akari. "Okay." BlackGatomon nodded and they runned away.

Meanwhile, Ami noticed that her opponents were gone.

"Grrr, Akari..." she growled. Opossumon, who floated next to her, sewatdropped. She was covered in dust and dirt which remained of the explosion.

"Aw man, that can't be!" said Tsubasa as he saw Falcomon asleep. "Maybe I am the Demon Lord of Sloth, but it's not like I ain't fast." said Phascomon. "The birdie's gonna sleep now for a longer while." "Damn." hissed Tsubasa. He took out his iC, calling Faolcomon back. "Good job." said Hiroshi.

"Seems like only we left." said Sara. "You mean only I and Candlemon left." said Seichi. "What?!" Sara stared at candlemon who turned to Lunamon.

"Paraffin Paralyzer!" He fired multiple globs of hot wax, glueing Lunamon to a tree. "Awww, get that off me!" she yelled. "Lava Loogie!" Candlemon fired small flames at Lunamon. They exploded, hurting Lunamon. She collapsed, falling down.

"Lunamon!" yelled Sara and picked up her partner.

"Okay you two, leave now my property." said Chiaki. "This ain't the last time we saw each other." said Tsubasa. Sara followed him, with Lunamon in her arms.

"Nice work you two." said Zia. "Thanks." replied Seichi.

"Seems like you still got few more battles with them." said Chiaki. "Though, I'm not worried about you that you won't win." "We know what you mean Chiaki-sensei." replied Hiroshi.

Lucemon looked around. Flamemon was much swifter then he was. Still, he was stronger and for sure smart enough.

"Hey, Impmon, I need some aid." he said. Impmon, who keeped an eye on Dracmon, whom he catapulted at a tree, nodded.

Both now looked around, as they saw Flamemon jumping into an another tree crown.

"Infernal Funnel!" Impmon fired a fire ball at Flamemon. That made Flamemon jump quickly backwards to escape it.

"Now you're mine! Grand Cross!" Lucemon fired ten spheres at Flamemon, hitting him. Flamemon colapsed, being unable to countine.

Dracmon meanwhile stood up.

"I guess we're gonna countine the battle some other time." he said. Toshi picked up his partner and both were off.

Arisa gave a sigh.

"We gotta stop Dracmon." she said. "So, you really think he is GranDracmon?" asked Akinari. "I'm sure of it." replied Arisa. "I have a bad feeling that he's planning something with the Shadow Hunters. The question is, what?"

[Ending Song Kesenai Tsumi by FullMetal Alchemist plays]

Hi, I'm Makoto and next time it's about me. Or better to say, me finding a Digimon partner. That's right folks, I'm gonna finnaly get my own Digimon! -Kathrin interupts- You ain't the only one. -Haruka interupts- Or mine little event. -Makoto pushes both away- So what? Hey, just stay tuned for episode 5: ~Makoto's New (V-)Pet, The Betrayal of a Celestial~! Don't Miss it!


	5. Makoto's New (V-)Pet, The Betrayal of a

Thanks for the reviwes guys. Enjoy the chapter. And woa, it turned out to be much longer then I thought. -Yay!-

[Opening Song Aozora no Namida (Tears of Sky) by Blood+ plays]

5. Chapter

Makoto's New (V-)Pet, The Betrayal of a Celestial

"Huh?" Makoto, who just got out of the soccer training field noticed again that dog. It looked like a cream colored labrador with dark pink colored ears and a dark pink tail. It had dark pink markings under his eyes. The dog looked back, with a curious expression.

"Woof!"

Makoto scratched his head. The dog was following him the whole day, since he got out of the house. He had no idea from where it came or why was it here. Or if it was a real labrador since he never saw a dog like this.

"Why are you following me?" he asked. "Woof!" replied the dog and rubbed his head at Makoto's leg. "So you like me?" Makoto asked. "Woof!" replied the dog. "Cool, I always wanted a pet dog." said Makoto. "And since my parents are away, I can easily sneak you into the house. The only problem would be onee-chan."

The dog looked at him, his head bending sideways.

"Okay, you can come with me, but first you need a name." said Makoto. "Let me see... I'd like a cool name, not something like Rex or whatever..."

The dog barked again. Makoto put his hand on his chin.

"Hmmm...How should I call you?"

The dog started to circle around him lifting his head upwards.

"Aw, com'n, you're circling around me like a hungry wolf...That's it!" he exclaimed. "I'm gonna name you Okami (ookami, jap. wolf)."

Okami barked in agreement.

"Like the new name huh? Com'n let's go home, I'm sure you're hungry." said Makoto.

As they came back, Makoto, who was on the front door, heared his sister talking, possibly with Gumdramon and Calumon.

"Makoto, is that you?" he heared his sister. "Yup, it's me!" replied Makoto and bowed to Okami. "I'm not sure if you can fully understand me, but we have a back door. Go around the house and enter it. It'll lead you to the kitchen. Hide then under the table." said Makoto. Okami barked.

"Makoto, who's else there?" asked Zia. "I... No one!" replied Makoto. Okami meanwhile did what the boy told him.

He hid under the table and waited, however, Gumdramon came down to drink some water.

Okami growled as he saw the blue dragon.

"Huh?" Gumdramon looked at the dog which suddenly jumped on him.

Zia who came down the stairs with Calumon on her head heared a loud noise in the kitchen.

"What the heck's that?" she wondered. Makoto blocked her way. "N-nothing!" he said.

"Get that thing off me!" she heared Gumdramon yelling.

"Ow really, outta my way!" she rushed forwards. Gumdramon meanwhile managed to kick Okami away. Both siblings and Calumon came then into the kitchen and Okami stood in front of Makoto, growling at Gumdramon. Zia stared at the dog with a confused and surpriesed expression on her face.

"Amm, Makoto..."

"Please don't tell mum and dad. They'll never let me have a dog and I really want him." said Makoto. "Amm, Makoto, you know this ain't a real dog." said Zia. "A real dog? Aw, com'n what else should it be?" asked Makoto. "A Digimon." said Gumdramon as he stood up. "What?!" Makoto glanced at Okami who turned to him.

"Woof, yupp, I'm your Digimon." said Okami. "That's awesome. What is your orginal name?" asked Makoto. "Woof, Labramon. But I'd love it if you keep calling me Okami. Woof!" said Labramon. "I just forgot that you never watched Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventures." said Zia. "Well, I hope you'll get a D-Power."

Suddenly a small orb of light formed in front of Makoto. It turned out to be a dull-grey Xros Loader, which turned cream yellow after Makoto touched it.

"Hey, cool! I have a X-Loader, just like you." he said. Zia frowned and looked upwards. "What was so hard to understand on the word D-Power?" she asked. "Or any other Digvice which ain't a X-Loader?" "Who are you talking to? Calu!" asked Calumon. "To the DigiGnomes." replied Zia and sighed. She already knew that her little brother will make troubles in the DigiQuartz. Now her worst nightmare came true.

"Okay Okami, now we're gonna mess up the DigiQuartz!" said Makoto. "Woof! Okay!" replied Labramon and both runned out of the house. Zia could only sigh and pray Makoto won't overdid it.

"So, you're supposed to be the good guys, right? While the Shadow Tamers are bad?" said Kathrin. Haruka nodded. "I just can't believe that Toshi's also a Tamer."

She looked at the boy who frowned.

"I said I'm a DigiDestenied." replied Toshi. "Yeah, whatever." said Kathrin, shrugging. They were in the house of Miko's aunt, the Shadow Hunters got intruduced to their new members: Toshi and Flamemon. And how it seemed, Kathrin too.

"I'd like to join you guys in this battle against the Shadow Tamers. But I'd need a Digimon partner, right?" asked Kathrin. "Yes, and the only Digimon for whom we know that he has no partner would be Dracmon." said Miko. "BTW, where is he?" asked Tsubasa. "I have no idea." replied Flamemon. "Again gone." said Monodramon. "Then I'll find him." said Kathrin and got out of the house.

Dracmon was meanwhile jumping from one building to an another, thinking about the Demon Lords.

"There's something I sure didn't notice, but what would that be... What would make them so strong?"

He remembered the strong united attacks, which almost erased him out of existance leaving him not stronger then a weak Rookie. Though, he remembered that they also were on their Rookie Levels as he encountered them the last time.

Dracmon balanced on the huge commercial sign.

"What the heck's making them so strong, stronger then me? It ain't the Crests that's sure." he looked down and saw a boy with a dog like Digimon running throught the streets.

"That's impossible... Could it really be that this crap about partnership is true? No way."

He jumped down on the street lamp, heading towards the park.

He remembered the power of the last attack when he battled the Demon Guardians. He bearly escaped it, de-digivoluving to his lowest possible level, the Baby Level. Still, he managed to survive it, but he doubted that he'd survive it one more time.

"Hey!" He heared someone calling for him. He turned around and saw a blonde haired girl standing behind him.

"Are you Dracmon?" asked the girl. "Yes, and who's asking that?" asked Dracmon. "I'm Fujimoto Kathrin." replied Kathrin. "I hoped you'd be cuter, but I guess I just have to satisify myself with what I get." "How do you mean it?" asked Dracmon. "I wanted to ask you if you want to become my partner." said Kathrin. "WHAT?!" Dracmon was truly shocked. "I met that Shadow Hunters group and I wanted to join them. Honestly I can't stand that Shadow Tamers group and I want to help your team. But since I don't have a partner and you're the only Digimon I know who hasn't a partner, I wanted to ask you to become mine partner." said Kathrin and stretched out her arm. "So, what do you say? Partners?"

Dracmon frowned. He didn't want a partner, he wanted someone who would work for him. Still, he remembered how strong the Demon Lords had become after they got their partners. Maybe this girl would be usefull too.

"Deal." he said and shoke hands with her. In front of Kathrin appeared a dull-grey X-Loader, which changed it's color and form after she took it. To a black Darkness Loader.

"Nice." Kathrin smiled slily. "Don't you think you could try it out?" asked Dracmon. "And where?" asked Kathrin. "I know a perfect place for that." replied Dracmon.

[War of Change by Thousand Foot Krutch plays]

Ding! Dong!

Arisa opened the door. She wondered if it might be Zia, Calumon and Gumdramon since they were the only ones missing.

She was surpriesed as she saw Ryoma, Patamon, Karin and Lopmon.

"Am, helo?" she said. "Hi, Arisa." greeted Karin. "Can we come in?" "Sure." said Arisa. "What are you doing here?" "We're searching for my sister. Have you seen her?" asked Ryoma. "Yupp, she's with the Shadow Hunters. And both Gatomon and Haruka are in a pretty big trouble." said Arisa. "How do you mean it?" asked Patamon. "I hope they ain't in any kind of danger." "Don't worry, they ain't." said Arisa. "But I guess Akari and Lilith can explain this better then I."

They entered the backyard where the Shadow Tamers already were. They seemed to be pretty surpriesed as they saw the two Guardians and Celestials.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lucemon. "How about a 'Hi' first?" asked Lopmon. "Sorry, I was too surpriesed." replied Lucemon. "Okay, Hi, what are you doing here?" "We came to find Haruka and Gatomon. Arisa told us they're in some kind of trouble." said Karin. "Is that true?" "Yes. You have no idea what's going on with those two." said Impmon, who was lying on a branch. "Well, it would help when you tell us what's going on with them." said Patamon. "Okay, but you better should sit down, because this'll knock you off." said Hiroshi. "Really? Shot it!" said the sceptical Karin. "We think that Gatomon might turn into a Fallen Angel." said Seichi.

"WHAT?!"

"Wait, that can't be true. My sister would never let that happen." said Ryoma. "We tried to warn those two, but those two are pretty stubborn." said Candlemon. "Are you sure?" asked Lopmon. "Yes. I battled Phany yesterday in my Demon Guardian form. She got seriously injured but when she fired at me her Eden's Javelin attack I bearly felt it." said BlackGatomon. "And remember when Gatomon couldn't touch mine Crest. Arisa told us that Shinzui told her that dark type Digimon can't touch it." said Airu. "But, I don't get it. How's this possible?" asked Karin. "Did those two got influenced by something or someone?" "You know that they hate us. I guess their hatred blinded them." said Candlemon. "It's pretty easy. Trust me." "I believe you." said Karin. "Also, there's that little creep Dracmon." said Damien. "We think it might be GranDracmon." "But, didn't you kill GranDracmon?" said Ryoma. "Yupp, but it's possible that he might had escaped." said Akinari. "But this time he won't escape so easily." "I'm pretty sure he's using the Shadow Hunters for his plans." said Arisa. "I think he'll try to take revenge on us." "But, what about Haruka? What about Gatomon?" asked Patamon. "If Azulongmon or the other Souveregines find out about this Gatomon'll get kicked out of the Celestials and possibly banished." said Lopmon. "Well, that ain't my problem." said Lucemon. He crossed his arms behind his head. "Honestly, I don't care what will happen with Gatomon. I only want to delete Dracmon."

Patamon and Lopmon frowned.

"And I hoped you would help us." said Lopmon. "Why should we? You forgot that we're still the Demon Lords. Helping someone like you or saving the Worlds ain't duty." said Lucemon with a smirk. "And what was with that battle a few months ago?" asked Lopmon. "Personal things. Nothing special." said Lucemon and turned around.

On the tree, Impmon sighed. He jumped down.

"Maybe it sounds strange, but I agree with Lucemon." he said. "Really?!" said everyone, including Lucemon who then smirked. "Yupp. I mean what would you do when someone banishes you and then leater asks for your help." said Impmon. "Thus, we could make a deal." "I don't like this." said Patamon. "I think I know what Impmon wants to say. You want to save Gatomon and Haruka from Dracmon's influence, while we want to beat Dracmon. Ergo: we need to defeat Dracmon, so we could help you to that point." said BlackGatomon.

"I don't like this. But I guess we have to take your offer." said Karin. "Our friends are in danger and we don't want to lose them."

"Well, well, who do we have here." Everyone turned to the origin of the voice. It were Haruka and Gatomon.

"Okay, where is that creep?" said Shinzui as she appeared in the Real World. "He's stealing my free day. He'll pay for that." "Shinzui?" The little girl heared someone behind her. She turned around and saw Zia, Calumon and Gumdramon. "Ow, hey!" Shinzui greeted them. "Shinzui!" Calumon jumped on the girl. "It's nice to see you again. Calu!" "Ditto." said Shinzui. Calumon sat on her head. "What are you doing here?" asked Zia. "I have bad news..." started Shinzui. "If it's about GranDracmon, then save your breath. We already know that he's here." said Gumdramon. "Really. Nice, then I don't need to explain you he whole thing." said Shinzui, who seemed to be relieved. "Am, could you help us to find Makoto and Labramon? I want to be sure they don't get into any trouble." said Zia. "No prob." Shinzui grabbed Zia's arm and pressed a few buttons on the D-Breclet. "You sure don't know that the D-Breclet's are able to detect other Digivice holders. You just need to type in which Digivice you need to find." "A Xros Loader." said Zia. Shinzui typed it in and on the screen appeared 7 X-Loader signals. "Alright, I know that I, Damien, Akari, Ami, Ryo and Makoto have X-Loaders. That would be six. But what's with that 7th?" "I'm not sure. But both seem to be in the DigiQuartz." said Shinzui. "Then I guess we should go there." said Zia.

Arisa, Impmon, Haruka and Gatomon were standing on the battlefield.

"Haruka, please stop it!" yelled Ryoma. "Shut up! Why should I trust someone who's allied with the Shadow Tamers?" asked Haruka. "Haruka, you have no idea what you're doing. Stop it!" said Karin. "Gatomon please!" said Patamon. "Please, you have no idea what you're doing." "Oh, I do." said Gatomon. "Let's start this." "Told ya guys, both are too stubborn to listen. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon, shaking his head.

"I'll be happy once you're gone!" said Haruka and rose her D3. "I doubt that." said Arisa and rose her D-Power.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Gatomon, Warp Digivolution to...Ophanimon!" "Impmon, Warp Digivolution to...Beelzemon!"

"Hey, who are you?" asked Makoto. He and Labramon were in the DigiQuartz. "I think that boy and his Digimon might be the perfect foes." said Dracmon. Labramon growled as he stood protectivily in front of Makoto.

"No one's gonna harm my Tamer." said Labramon. "We'll see." replied Dracmon. "Undead Fang!"

He bit Labramon's arm. Labramon yelled in pain as he felt his energy getting drained out.

"Okami!" yelled Makoto and looked over to Kathrin. "Leave him alone!" "Sorry boy. It's not mine fault that you don't know how to fight." "Ran-gum Break!" Gumdramon's Shippodzuchi hit Dracmon, catapulting him backwards. Zia, Shinzui, Calumon and Gumdramon arrived.

"Onee-san!" called Makoto out. "Aiz." said Kathrin. "Who'd say that you'll appear here." "Kathrin. So, you deceided to get yourself a bloodsucker Digimon. Nice pairing." said Zia. "You want to start something?" asked Kathrin. "You're allied with the Shadow Tamers." "Yes, and I want to start something. A Battle." said Zia.

Haruka looked at her D3, at the Fang symbol on it. Dracmon told her it was an upgrade. She deceided to try it out.

"Okay, let's see what you can do. Fang Upgrade activate!" She thrusted her D3 which shined in a pink color covered in a dark aura.

Ophanimon shined in the same aura.

DARKNESS DIGIVOLUTION!

"Ophanimon, Darkness Digivolution to...Ophanimon Falldown Mode!"

Everyone held their breath, especially the Guardians team.

It seemed like Ophanimon now turned to the dark side.

[Ending Song Kesenai Tsumi by FullMetal Alchemist plays]

Hi, Shawn's speaking! I know it's pretty unusual that I appear now, but since the others were busy -coughtheyarelockedoutsidethe hostroomcough- -grins- I deceided to take over. I'm sure you're pretty shocked, but Ophanimon's fall had to happen sometime. Anyways, I'm back too in the next episode, since we're going to have a little visit at Volcanmon's place. Find out more in episode 6:~Volcanmon's Quest, The Call for a Challange!~ Don't Miss it!


	6. Volcanusmon's Quest, The Call for a Chal

Thanks for the review Jackpot 2. Let's move on...

[Opening Song Kimi ga Inai Mirai (A Future without you) by Inuyasha plays]

6. Chapter

Volcanusmon's Quest, The Call for a Challange!

"I really wonder what I can do with this thing." said Kathrin as she looked at her Darkness Loader. "It should be possible for me to make Dracmon digivoluve, so let's try it out." "O, o..." Zia and Makoto both bit their lips as on Kathrin's and Dracmon's arms appeared golden circles.

"What the heck's this?" asked Dracmon as he looked at his arm.

"Okay, ready?" said Kathrin. "Shinka, activate!"

Dracmon got covered into a data circle.

"Dracmon, shinka! Sangloupmon!"

Zia, Makoto, Gumdramon and Labramon looked at the wolf like Digimon.

"Woa, you look pretty cool!" said Kathrin in amazement.

-Seems like it was a good idea to get myself a partner. Maybe this girl could help me to get to my Mega Level.- thought Sangloupmon.

Zia lifted her X-Loader.

"Cho-Shinka, Activate!"

"Gumdramon, Cho-Shinka! Arresterdramon!"

"We'll try it too." told Makoto Labramon. The dog Digimon nodded. On their arm/paw appeared a golden circle.

"Shinka, activate!" shouted Makoto.

"Labramon, Shinka! Seasarmon!"

"Two against one ain't fair." said Kathrin. "Oh yeah? And attacking my brother and his partner out of blue is fair, huh?" replied Zia.

[The Art of Breaking by Thousand Foot Krutch plays]

"Ow, great." said Beelzemon as he looked at Ophanimon.

"Ophanimon Falldown Mode. Level: Mega. Type: Fallen Angel. Attribute: Vaccine. It is a form of Ophanimon that was so angry that it suppressed its own emotions and fell into madness. It swelled with anger at the world, where atrocious sins keep mounting no matter how many times they are purged, and it closed off its heart. In order to nip evil in the bud, it hunts whichever opponents it has judged to have become a barrier to justice, and tries to establish a world of what it recognizes as justice. Its "Flame Hellscythe" clad itself in flames that become a weapon." read Arisa on her D-Power. "This is what happens when you don't listen to someone who has more experience in such things." said BlackGatomon. Lucemon seemed to be more amused. "So, she finnaly pulled out that form. I already wondered when she's gonna do it." he said.

Haruka stared at Ophanimon. She didn't expect that this would happen. Still, she smiled.

"Angel Mode, Fallen Mode, whatever. We're gonna erase you!" "Please tell me she's kidding." said Ryoma.

"Flame Hellscythe!" Ophanimon tried to stab Beelzemon, who quickly escaped. Beelzemon jumped high, and wings grew from his back.

"You shouldn't have messed up with me. Corona Blaster!" He summoned the Death Slinger and fired a pink blast at Ophanimon. However, Ophanimon managed to dodge it with her spear, still heading over to Beelzemon.

"Damn!" hissed the Demon Lord of Gluttony. "Demon's Crystal!" She performed a summoning technique, summoning a shadow which hit Beelzemon. Beelzemon shouted in pain.

"Beelzemon!" yelled Arisa. She could feel his pain too. She looked over to Haruka. Haruka smirked. "This is what I call an upgrade." she said. -Damn, Ophanimon's now a Fallen Angel. That would mean that only holy attacks have some effect on her. Still, I gotta help Beelze.- Arisa thought and pulled out a card. "DigiModify, Radiant Fate activate!"

Around Beelzemon appeared a shining aura which made that shadow fade away.

"This was close." said Arisa.

"Sticker Blade!" Sangloupmon flinged thousands of tiny blades and instantaneously skewered the two foes in front of him.

"Sekkantou!" Seasarmon formed a firewall to prevent the blades to hit him and Arresterdramon. "Well done Okami!" said Makoto. "Now it's our turn Arresterdramon!" said Zia. "Mach Flicker!" Arresterdramon unleashed high speed punches while bending both of his arms.

"Black Mind!" Sangloupmon disassembled his own data and melted into Arresterdramon's shadow.

"Damn, where is he?" said Arresterdramon. "This ain't good." said Shinzui. "Sangloupmon now became a part of Arresterdramon's shadow.

"Well, who's say that he's able to do that." said Kathrin, pretty much interested. "I'll slove this." said Seasarmon and emitted a wave of light. That made Sangloupmon appear again.

"Tee Dia!" Seasarmon fired countless holy arrows of sunlight. "Prism Gallet!" Arresterdramon added to "Spiral Shredder" by becoming countless revolutions of light to cleave Sanglopumon apart.

Sangloupmon escaped both attacks, and put Kathrin on her back.

"But, the battle still ain't over." she said. "I know, but I have something better on mind." replied Sangloupmon.

"Alright, taste this." Beelzemon pulled out his Berenjena. "Double Imp- huh?"

He pressed the triggers but nothing happened. Instead, sparks flied from the twin gun shot weapons.

"Ha, my last attack disabled your pathetic weapons." said Ophanimon. "Now it's your turn! Flame Hellscythe!"

"Not so fast, Corona Blaster!" quickly storing his guns away, Beelzemon aimed the Death Slinger at Ophanimon, firing several shots at her. Ophanimon seemed to be much swifter and escaped them. Beelzemon bearly escaped the deadly swing of her spear.

"I have enough of this." said Karin. "Me too." added Ryoma. Both turned to their partners. Lopmon and Patamon nodded. Karin pulled out a card.

"DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!"

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Lopmon digivoluves to...Turuiemon!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

"Turuiemon, Matrix Digivolution to...Antylamon!"

Ryoma rose his D3-Digivice.

"Patamon Digivoluves to...Angemon!" "Angemon, Ultra Digivolution to...MagnaAngemon!"

"DigiModify, Hyper Wing Activate!"

On Antylamon's back appeared shiny wings and both flied upwards, standing in front of Beelzemon and facing Ophanimon.

"Go away." said Ophanimon. "This is for your own good Phany. You must come with us." said Antylamon. "Forget it." replied Ophanimon. "Then you leave us no choice." said MagnaAngemon.

"Treasure Axe!" Antylamon summoned and attacked with the Treasure Axes. "Excalibur!" MagnaAngemon drew "Excalibur" from his right arm and attacked. "Demon's Crystal!" Ophanimon attacked again with her shadow she summoned.

Her attack hit the two, tormenting them and injuring them.

"Corona Destroyer!"

Ophanimon didn't notice Beelzemon's attack and got hit by a powerfull blast.

"Now you'll pay!" she hissed. "Ophanimon, enough of it. We'll countinue the battle some other time." said Haruka. Ophanimon nodded and picked up her partner and flied away with her.

Leater, the group gathered around, this time with Zia, Makoto, Shinzui, Calumon, Labramon and Gumdramon.

"Labramon. Level: Rookie. Type: Beast. Attribute: Vaccine. It is exceedingly faithful to its Tamer, and feels called to protect them." read Karin on her D-Power. "You got a good partner Makoto." "I agree with you." said Makoto. "BTW, thanks that you protected me, Okami." "Nothing at all." replied Labramon.

"Great, my Berenjena are broken, thanks to that hussy." said Impmon. "Can't you get them repaired?" asked Seichi. "Maybe I could." said Impmon. "I remember that your weapons were made by Volcanusmon." said BlackGatomon. "Yes, so seems like I'm gonna visit that ol' smith again." said Impmon. "Do you know where Volcanusmon lives?" asked DemiDevimon. Impmon rubbed his head. "Um, kinda. I only know he lives inside the cave of a mountain in the Forest Area." he said. "Maybe you could ask Shawn and Coronamon to help you." suggested Lopmon. "Volcanusmon is anyways one of the OT's." "Okay." said Arisa. "And, what about Haruka and Gatomon?" asked Zia. "And Kathrin and Dracmon?" "I have some feeling that Dracmon's planning something. After what I saw, I think the Shadow Hunters want to fight you in one great battle so be prepeared for anything." said Shinzui. "Okay, Shinzui." said Akinari and turned to Arisa and Impmon. "We'll call you when something happens." "Okay." Arisa nodded.

"Oh, I can't believe Haruka and Gatomon did that." said Shawn after Arisa and Beelzemon explained him and Coronamon the situation. "Yeah, he can't believe it. After all, he had a crush on her." said Coronamon. "I'm gonna crush you." replied Shawn. "Anyways, I already got over that." "Anyways, is it far to Volcanusmon's place?" asked Arisa. "Not much." replied Shawn.

Soon they arrived in front of a big mountain. They noticed a cave entrance in the mountain.

"This is Vulcanusmon's place?" asked Arisa. "Yes, let's go." said Coronamon and they entered the cave. While going through it, Arisa noticed that the cave looked like a cross of a blacksmith's shop, a temple and vulcano. Coronamon whistled.

"Hey, Vulcano! It's me Coronamon! I brought you new costumers!" yelled the lion Digimon.

The Digimon blacksmith walked out of his office.

"Well, well, who do we have here? I hadn't see you neither one of the other OT's over the past couple of years." said Vulcanusmon as he turned to Coronamon. "Have you forgoten me or what?"

Arisa took out her D-Power.

"Vulcanusmon. Level: Mega. Type: God Man. Attribute: Data. One of the "Olympus Twelve", it is a Digimon god of smithery. Most well-known weapons are the work of Vulcanusmon, and the famous "Berenjena" (Esp: "Eggplant") shotgun cherished by Beelzemon is also an article of Vulcanusmon's, as well as Astamon's prided machine gun, the "Oro Salmón", and Sparrowmon's twin pistols, the "Zanahoria". It has an artisan's pride and a stubborn personality. It sees through the competence of its clients, and when it feels that they cannot master the weapon are not worthwhile, it will deny the request. When building, it performs with a standard of work corresponding to the other party. Although it's a Digimon that freely manipulates its eight arms and works in silence, it exhibits an artisan's style even in battle. However, Vulcanusmon's own fighting ability is not very great, so it prefers working behind the scenes to fighting in person." "No. The other OT's are anyways scattered around and they even don't have time to see each other and so..." replied Coronamon.

"Aha." Vulcanusmon turned to Arisa and Beelzemon. "And why are you here?" "Ain't ya the one who made my guns?" asked Beelzemon, lifting both Berenjena. "Aye. What is it?" asked Vulcanusmon. "They got broken in the last battle and I'd be happy if you fix them." replied Beelzemon. Vulcanusmon took them. "Okay, I'll fix them. But first you have to do something for me." said Vulcanusmon. "And that would be?" asked Arisa. "A little tiny task. In the nearby forest are red berries growing. They're called Chilli Berries and I'd be happy if you bring me some." said Vulcanusmon. "Well, I guess it won't be such a problem." said Shawn. "How difficult can it be to bring a few berries?"

The little group went to the forest searching for the berries.

"I wonder why the heck he needs those berries?" said Beelzemon. "Maybe to eat them?" replied Arisa. "Hey, I found them!" they heared Coronamon's exclaim. The three went to the lion Digimon. "Well, they are red." said Shawn looking at the cherry red berries. "I wonder why Vulcanusmon's calling them Chilli Berries." said Coronamon and tried one. His expression changed and he littleraly spat fire.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! HOT!" he yelped, running in circles anf holding his neck. He then jumped in the nearby river.

Shawn, Arisa and Beelzemon sweatdropped.

"Remind me to never taste wild berries in the DigiWorld." said Shawn. "Okay." replied Beelzemon and Arisa. Coronamon staggered to them. "Okay, let's get those berries to Vulcanusmon..." he said but got cut off. The group heared a loud roar and a Digimon which looked like a bear jumped out of the bushes.

He smashed Coronamon with his paw, catapulting him towards a tree.

"Coronamon!" yelled Shawn, running to his partner. However, the bear jumped in front of the boy.

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon slashed at the bear. The bear growled. "Shawn, bring Coronamon out of here!" yelled Arisa. "Okay!" replied the boy, who tried to bring his injured partner out of harms way.

"Who is this guy?" asked Beelzemon. Arisa took out her D-Power. "Callismon. Level: Mega. Type: Synthetic Beast. Attribute: Virus. It is a Grizzlymon that has been modified by Arkadimon's data." read Arisa on her D-Power. "Well, now I know why Vulcanusmon sent us to get the berries." said Shawn. "Moron." muttered Coronamon.

"Deep Forest!" Callismon ramed his claws on the ground, causing a small earthquake. Beelzemon jumped, to escape it. "Rodeo Bullet!" Callismon fired bullets from the weapon on his right arm. Beelzemon managed to escape them.

"Damn, if I only would have my guns I would show this teddybear to not mess up with me." he muttered and then rushed over to Callismon. "Darkness Claw!"

The bear blocked the attack and tried to slash at Beelzemon, who managed to escape it.

[Battle Theme Hirari by Digimon Savers plays]

"Now what?" asked Arisa. Suddenly, she heared giggles coming from above. A few DigiGnomes were flying above them and one of them let a metalic necklace down. Beelzemon took the necklace on which was a black katana holster like pendant.

"What the heck's that?" asked Beelzemon. The pendant suddenly grew into the size of a katana sword. Beelzemon took it out from the holster.

"Nice, thanks for the new weapon." he said and faced Callismon. "Okay teddybear, let's see how tough you actually are!"

Callismon growled.

"Deep Forest!" Callismon made an another earthquake. Beelzemon avoid it, rushing over to Callismon and slashed with the sword at the bear Digimon, cutting a part of his face and upper part of his chest. Callismon roared in pain.

"Ha, he got him!" said Shawn. "It ain't yet over!" replied Coronamon.

"Rodeo Bullet!" Callismon attacked Beelzemon. The Demon Lord Digimon managed to escape the attack and stabbed the bear right through it's chest.

"Lucky for me I didn't skip ol' Chiaki's lessons 'bout swordship." said Beelzemon as he pulled out the katana. Callismon roared and got deleted.

"This was pretty cool." said Shawn. "I wonder why the DigiGnomes are only appearing when it get's really bad." "Who knows." Coronamon shrugged. "Beelze, something's written on that katana." said Arisa. "Really?" Beelzemon didn't notice the DigiLetters. "Tenma Kasai. I guess that's the name of that katana."

He put it back into the holster and the katana shrunk back to it's pendent sized necklace. Beelzemon put it around his neck.

"So, let's bring that berries to Vulcanusmon." said Arisa.

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed all four as they heared Vulcanusmon's comment.

"Like said. I wanted those dark red ones, not the cherry red ones." said Vulcanusmon, tough he ate the ones the team brought him.

"You gotta be kidding." said Shawn. "No, I'm not." replied Vulcanusmon. "And what is the difference between the cherry and dark colored berries?" asked Coronamon. "The color." replied Vulcanusmon. The team sweatdropped. They felt like fools. Vulcanusmon smiled.

"Bring me the dark red colored and then we can talk." he said. Beelzemon closed his and clutched his fist in annoyance.

"Listen you're gonna repair my guns or..." "Or what?" asked Vulcanusmon. Beelzemon swiftly took out his new weapon and placed it under Vulcanusmon's neck.

"Or I'm gonna rip off your skin and use it for a carpet!" he growled. Vulcanusmon gulped. He liked his skin where it was. "O-okay, just come in t-two days." he said. "I'll fix them." "Good." replied Beelzemon placing the sword back into the holster.

"Ha, this was pretty cool. Did you see his face? Sheesh, no one scared him like that since ages." said Coronamon. "It's his fault that he's messing up with me." said Beelzemon.

The four then headed back to find a portal to the Real World.

"Huh?" Meanwhile, in the Real World, Airu got a message on her D-Terminal.

"What is it?" asked DemiDevimon. "It's a message from the Shadow Hunters; from Haruka." she read it. "Let's find the others."

A hour or so leater, the Shadow Tamers, their partners, Zia, Gumdramon, Makoto, Labramon, Karin, Lopmon, Ryoma, Patamon and Calumon gathered at Chiaki's place. Arisa and Impmon also came back.

"So, did Vulcanusmon fix your guns?" asked BlackGatomon. "He told me that I should come back in two days." replied Impmon. "However, the DigiGnomes gave me a katana sword until I get my Berenjena back." "Okay." replied BlackGatomon. "So, Airu, what is it?" asked Akinari. "I got a message from Haruka." said Airu, pulling out her D-Terminal. "Well, what are you waiting for? Read it." said Seichi.

"'To the Shadow Tamers. We, the Shadow Hunter are challangeing you to one vs. one battles on 7 different locations, which are listed below. The battles will start tommorow at 1 o'clock. Better be on your particular battle area in time. Each battle area will have a battlefield drew.

Areas: Zia and Gumdramon-The DigiQuartz Akari and BlackGatomon-The Desert Plane Hiroshi and Phascomon-Forest Area, nearby Alpha D-City Damien and Betamon-Sea Area, Deepest Cave Seichi and Candlemon-City Area, Black-White City Arisa and Impmon-Clockwork Plane, nearby the Guardian Academy Airu and DemiDevimon-Souveregin Plane, nearby the Royal Castle Akinari and Lucemon-Dark Area, the Burned Forest

Signed: The Shadow Hunters." said Airu.

[Ending Song With You by Inuyasha plays]

Zia: Hi guys, today we have two hosts. Me and Akari.

Gumdramon: And what about me and Lilith?

Zia: Okay four.

Akari: Next time, I and Zia will have our battles.

BlackGatomon: Try to guess who'll we battle.

Gumdramon: Also, we'll get our own cheerleader teams. ^.^

So, stay tuned for episode 7.:~Mission in the DigiQuartz, The Desert Fight~! Don't Miss it!


	7. Mission in the DigiQuartz, The Desert Fi

And here's the next chapter. Just five more to go...

[Opening Song Kimi ga Inai Mirai (A Future without you) by Inuyasha plays]

7. Chapter

Mission in the DigiQuartz, The Desert Fight

"Okay, so where is our foe?" asked Zia. She and Gumdramon, accompanied by Calumon, were in the DigiQuartz searching for their foe. She quickly noticed a large battle field which someone drew.

"What do you think, who's gonna battle us?" asked Zia Gumdramon. "I think it might be Kathrin and Dracmon, but I'm not quite sure." said Gumdramon.

"Zia! Gumdramon!"

Both turned around and got surprieded as they saw Shawn, Coronamon, Taito, Shoutmon, Makoto, Labramon running towards them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Zia.

"Shinzui send us a mail that there's gonna be held a big battle between the Shadow Tamers and Shadow Hunters. That's why the whole ex Hackers, Tamers, Rangers, Guardians and DigiDestenied group deceided to part up and watch the battles." said Shawn. "We're kinda your cheerleder team." said Taito. "Thanks." said Zia.

"Ha, there's no way we're gonna miss the big clash." said Shawn. "Anyways, do you know who you're going to battle?" asked Shoutmon.

"Us." They turned around and saw Kathrin and Dracmon. "Knew it. So, I and Gumdramon are supposed to battle the main culprit for this whole thing." said Zia. "In any case I forgot to tell you, Arisa told me that that's GranDracmon's Rookie level." told Shawn Taito and Shoutmon. "Really? I thought he's dead." said Taito. "Hey, don't speak like I cannot hear you. I'm still here!" yelled Dracmon. "I don't get it. What are they talking about?" asked Kathrin. "Nothing special." replied Dracmon. "Are we going to start this battle or what?"

"Ran-gum Break!" Gumdramon hit Dracmon with his Shippodzuchi hammer, catapulting it into a nearby building. "Gumdramon..." muttered Zia, who was surpriesed. "What? He said that he want's to start this battle. And I started it." said Gumdramon. "Okay, then just keep on." said Zia. "That ain't fair." said Kathrin. Dracmon got up. "Ran-gum Break!" Gumdramon stroke one more time, but Dracmon was this time better prepeared.

"Undead Fang!" He bit into Gumdramon's tail, causing pain to the little dragon Digimon. Gumdramon yelled in pain.

"Oh no! Gumdramon! Calu." said Calumon with a worried expression on his face. "I hope he'll manage to free himself out of this situation." said Shoutmon. "Com'n Gumdramon, you're stronger then that creep!" cheered Coronamon. Gumdramon clenched his teeth.

"Jacked Hammer!" He swung down his super-sized Shippodzuchi while carrying out a forward handspring, throwing Dracmon at the ground.

"Fire Vortex!" Gumdramon stroke a single blow with his Shippodzuchi while performing continuous forward somersaults at high speed to generate flames. However, Dracmon escaped the attack.

"Okay, plan B. Time for a digivolution!" said Kathrin. On her and Dracmon's palm appeared a golden circle.

"Okay, Cho-Shinka, activate!" She drew a circle with her Darkness Loader.

"An Ultra Digivolution?" said Makoto.

"Dracmon, Cho-Shinka! Matadormon!"

"O, o..." Gumdramon backed off. "When did you learn to digivoluve him to Ultimate?" asked Zia. "Well, you showed me that. And it was so easy when I tried that out yesterday." said Kathrin. Zia noticed Kathrin and Matadormon were glowing in a black aura.

"Okay, then we'll go too to Ultimate. Cho-Shinka, Activate!"

"Gumdramon, Cho-Shinka! Arresterdramon!"

"Thousand Arrow!" Matadormon unleashed the rapiers stocked on his arms. "Spiral Shredder!" Arresterdramon rotated at high speed to cut the rapiers to pieces. "Burudoggu!" Matadormon performed a spin dance to escape the attack and then attacked with the rapiers, cutting through Arresterdramon's armor. "Chouzetsu Rappashu!" He delivered a strong kick which catapulted Arresterdramon into a nearby building. "Arresterdramon!" yelled Zia as she runned over to Arresterdramon, who didn't move.

"And now let's finish him off." said Matadormon, showing his fangs. He still was a kind of vampire Digimon and wanted to try Arresterdramon's blood.

"Over our dead bodies!" suddenly Makoto and Labramon appeared in front of Matadormon, protecting Arresterdramon. "Makoto, get the hell out of there!" yelled Zia. "No way." replied her brother. "You and Arresterdramon protected us. Now we'll gonna protect you onee-sama." "That's right." said Labramon. "Then you're going to die." replied Matadormon.

"This is going out of control." said Taito and looked over to Kathrin. He noticed that she still was glowing in that strange aura. And her eyes seemed to be empty, lifeless.

"Something's going on with Kathrin." said Taito. "Huh?" Coronamon, Shawn, Shoutmon and Calumon looked over to the girl. "You're right." said Shawn. "Calu, I'm sceared." said Calumon.

"Makoto, Labramon, get out of there!" yelled Zia at them. "We won't." replied Makoto. "Then you can say goodbye to your lifes. Thousand..." "Frog Shot!"

Arresterdramon suddenly stood up and slashed Matadormon with his Tail Anchor.

"What the?!" Matadormon backed off. Arresterdramon fell on his knees.

"Com'n you can't give up now. Please Arresterdramon!" said Zia, tears filling her eyes. "I'm sorry, Zia...I..." Arresterdramon breath heavily. He closed his eyes.

"ARRESTERDRAMON!" cried Zia out.

[Battle Theme Stand Up by Digimon Xros Wars (Hunters) plays]

Suddenly, her X-Loader started to glow.

"What is this?" asked Zia as she picked her Xros Loader. Arresterdramon glew too.

"Arresterdarmon, Mode Change to..."

His form changed and he got also two insectoid wings.

"Arresterdramon Superior Mode!"

"What?!" Matadormon looked at the dragon Digimon in surpriese.

"Mach Flicker!" Arresterdramon unleashed high speed punches while bending both of his arms, catapulting Matadormon backwards. He then bowed to Zia. "Ready to beat him together?" he asked. "I am!" replied Zia as she got on his back. Both now faced Matadormon.

"Cool, so Arresterdramon managed to Mode Change." said Coronamon. "Yay! He's going to win. Calu!" said Calumon. "Hey, we could need your aid here." said Shawn. He, Taito and Shoutmon tried to figure out what was going on with Kathrin.

"Hey, wake up!" Shawn shok her. Kathrin didn't respond. Instead, the black aura catapulted Shawn backwards.

"What was that?" asked Makoto who joined them. "I'm not sure. Maybe it's Matadormon's doing." said Taito. "That ain't good, woof." Labramon sniffed Kathrin. "She's completely frozen."

Meanwhile, Arresterdramon, who proved to be superior, managed to kick Matadormon into a building.

"Hold tight Zia!" he said. "Okay." replied Zia. "Prism Gallet!" Arresterdramon added to "Spiral Shredder" by becoming countless revolutions of light to cleave Matadormon apart.

Matadormon got hit by the attack and now he was the one who had a problem. He looked over to Kathrin.

"Seems like it was finished eariler then I thought." he said and de-digivoluved back to Dracmon. A strong wave of energy catapulted the others who gathered around the frozen girl and a Fang Symbol appeared below her. The black aura got absorbed into that Fang symbol and an portal to the DigiWorld appeared.

Dracmon absorbed the Fang Symbol and jumped throught the portal into the DigiWorld.

"Not so fast!" yelled Zia. Arresterdramon SM de-digivoluved to Gumdramon and both followed the Undead Digimon.

"Calu, wait for me!" yelled Calumon as he followed them. The portal then closed.

"What the heck happened?" asked Coronamon. "I don't know, but I think we should better help Kathrin." said Shawn pointing at the unconssicious girl.

At the same time, while Zia had her battle, Akari and BlackGatomon were wandering around the Desert Plane.

"Where the heck's that battlefield?" asked Akari. "I don't know." replied BlackGatomon. Akari looked around. "Hey look!" she exclaimed. They looked at two boys and two Digimon who waved them. "But, that are Akira, BlackAgumon, Ken and Wormmon. What are they doing here?" asked BlackGatomon. "Let's find it out!" said Akari. "Hey, Akari!" the two greeted the girl. "What are you doing here?" asked Akari. "We wanted to wish you luck for your battle." said Ken. "Shinzui told everyone that you and the Shadow Hunters will have a little clash, so we deceided to part up and encourage you." said Akira. Akari stood between those two placing her arms around the necks of both boys. "Thanks. Ya know what, this is reminding me on the old days, when we were in the Hacker School." she said.

"Sorry to interupt your little reunion, but we have a battle to start." said Ami who appeared with Opossumon on the other side of the battlefied. "Last time you two escaped, but this time, you won't run away."

"Why are you doing this Ami? Don't you know that you're allied with the Rookie form of GranDracmon?" said Akari. "Oh really, I should've be aware that Dracmon sounded pretty familiar." said Ami. "Well, I don't care. I only want to defeat you!"

"Mad Balloon Bombs!"

Opossumon fired ballons at BlackGatomon. BlackGatomon dodged it, rushing forwards to Opossumon, avoiding any new ballons.

"Lightning Paw!" She punched Opossumon.

"Hey, Akari, how do you mean it? GranDracmon's still alive?" asked Ken. "Yes, but we'll defeat him this time." said Akari. "Cat Tail!" BlackGatomon swung her tail, slaping Opossumon.

"Mystery Hat!" Opossumon fired a blast from his hat. BlackGatomon swiftly escaped it, delivering one more kick at Opossumon, making him hit the ground.

"Stand up!" yelled Ami. Opossumon slowly got up as on her and Ami's arm a golden circle appeared.

"Cho-Shinka, Activate!" Ami drew a circle.

"Opossumon, Cho-Shinka! Cho-Hakkaimon!"

"You know that your Digimon is still too weak!" replied Akari as on her wrist and on BlackGatomon's a golden circle shone.

"Kyuukyoku Shinka, activate!" She drew a circle.

"BlackGatomon, Kyuukyoku Shinka! Lilithmon!"

"Why don't you give up already?" asked Lilithmon. "I'll give up first when I see you roasted!" replied Cho-Hakkaimon. "Kyoushin Homuran!"

She swung the Roketto Dingpá with its acceleration at full-throttle.

"Empress Emblaze!" Lilithmon summoned an eldritch, hand-shaped monstrosity. Both attacks clashed into each other and smoke covered the battle field.

"Haaaaa!" Cho-Hakkaimon runned throught the smoke to hit Lilithmon. However, as she came to the other side, she realized Lilithmon's gone.

"Above you!" Cho-Hakkaimon heared a yell and looked upwards.

"Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon slashed at Cho-Hakkaimon with her Nazar Nail. Cho-Hakkaimon yelled in pain.

"Damn!" hissed Ami. She knew that if she dosen't do something, she'll lose. She deceided to use the upgrade Dracmon gave her.

"Fang Upgrade!" She rose her X-Loader and the Fang on it shined. Cho-Hakkaimon turned into a darker version of herself. Ami didn't notice that below her appeared the circle like mark of the Crest of Lust.

"Ha, try to beat us now!" said Ami, glowing in a dark aura.

"That's not good." said Wormmon. "What's going on there?" asked BlackAgumon. "I'm not sure, but I think Ami used some kind of upgrade to make Cho-Hakkaimon stronger." said Ken. "Look, there!" said Akira. "Ain't that the Crest of Lust?" "This ain't good." said Ken.

"Dadada Minchi!" Cho-Hakkaimon showered Lilithmon in a high-speed barrage using the Roketto Dingpá. Lilithmon tried to dodge the attack, avoiding it, but she got hit.

"How could Cho-Hakkaimon get that strong?" she asked. "I'm not sure." replied Akari.

"We got a little upgrade from Dracmon. Seems like it was a good idea to ally with him." said Ami.

[Battle Theme New World by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

"You ain't the only one with an upgrade!" said Akari and rose her X-Loader. The thunders shined as on the screen the Crest of Purity appeared.

"Crest of Purity activate!"

CREST DIGIVOLUTION!

"Lilithmon, Crest Digivolution to...Lilithmon Warrior Mode!"

"So, this is Lilithmon in her Warrior Mode." Akira took out his D-Power. "Lilithmon Warrior Mode. Type: Demon Warrior, Attribute: Virus. Lilith's power increases when she's standing in the full moon's light. Her purification attacks are deadly to angel Digimon as well to demon Digimon. Also, she's known as the Moonlight Warrior. She wields the Spear of Lily and the gem on her glove can make the Junshin Shield to appear."

"Don't think you can beat me only because you Mode Changed." said Cho-Hakkaimon. "I'm gonna end this right now." replied Lilithmon. "Ow, yeah? Take this!" Cho-Hakkaimon rushed over to Lilithmon.

"I need only one attack to finish this." said Lilithmon. She charged up a light orb in her hand. "Purifcation Wave!"

The purifing light energy blast hit Cho-Hakkaimon, causing both Digimon and Ami pain since both were connected with that strange aura. Both fell unconssicious. The dark aura that appeared around Ami got absorbed by the Crest of Lust and the Crest dissappeared.

"What the heck was that?" asked Lilithmon as she de-digivoluved back to BlackGatomon. "I'm not sure." said Akari. She, the boys and the Digimon went to Opossumon and Ami.

"They seem to be unconssicious." said Ken. "Could you two please take care for them?" asked Akari. "Okay, but why?" asked Akira. "You sure saw the Crest of Lust. That was Dracmon's doing." said Akari. "I have to go to the Dark Area."

"And how should we do that? I don't want to travel with the Data Streams." said BlackGatomon. "Me neither." said Akari. Her X-Loader suddenly shined and a little portal opened. It seemed to be leading to the Forest Area.

"Wait a sec, the X-Loaders could open portals to other Zones in the Xros Wars anime. Maybe you can use them here to travel between Planes." said Ken. "Lucky me." said Akari. "C ya!"

Then, she and BlackGatomon jumped into the DigiPortal.

[Ending Song With You by Inuyasha plays]

Hiroshi: Okay, next time it's mine, Phascomon, Damien and Betamon's turn.

Phascomon: I'm pretty sure that the readers already know whom we'll battle. But to remind you, their names are Tsubasa and Falcomon.

Damien: And while those two will have their battle at the Forest Area, we're going to have our fight at the Sea Area.

Betamon: Which is why I wonder, I'm in a huge advantage in water areas. Why would someone want to battle me there?

Well, however, stay tuned for episode 8:~Rage of the Forest, Thunder of the Sea~! Don't Miss it!


	8. Rage of the Forest, Thunder of the Sea

Thanks for the reviews. Oh, and Tamer of the Zero Unit, don't worry, I ain't angry at you because you missed a few episodes. ^.^

BTW, I think I misscalculated something. According to the speed I'm writing each episode, I guess I'll finish this fic this or the next week.

Lucky me!

[Opening Song Kimi ga Inai Mirai (A Future without you) by Inuyasha plays]

8. Chapter

Rage of the Forest, Thunder of the Sea

"The Forest Area. I wonder why Tsubasa and Falcomon would battle us here." said Hiroshi.  
"Falcomon is pretty swift. He'll use this place for his advantage." said Phascomon.  
"So what? We're gonna deform this place to our advantage." said Hiroshi similing slily.

They soon came to their battlefield. On which Marcus, Yoshi, Thomas, Agumon, Gaomon and Lalamon were waiting for them.

"Am, hi? Who are you?" asked Hiroshi. However, Phascomon immediantly recognized them.  
"Hey, you're the ones whom I battled about two years ago." said Phascomon.  
"Yeah, but this time we came to support you. BTW my names Harukaze Marcus and this is my partner Agumon." said Marcus. "And these are Kamiya Thomas and Gaomon and Segawa Yoshi and Lalamon."  
"We're Digimon Rangers in DigiCity." said Thomas.  
"Cool. I'm Orikasa Hiroshi." said Hiroshi.  
"We heared about you. You are the kid which has the Crests of Sloth and Diligence." said Yoshi.  
"That's right. Am, what are you doing here?" asked Hiroshi.  
"I heared from Rene that there's some kind of challange between the Shadow Tamers and Shadow Hunters. We thought you maybe need our support." said Thomas.  
"Thanks, but I guess I and Phasco will be able to handle Tsubasa and Falcomon." said Hiroshi.

"We'll see." They turned to the origin of the voice. Tsubasa and Falcomon we're sitting on a tree and observing them.

"Finnaly you arrived." said Hiroshi.  
"We've been waiting for you two." said Tsubasa as he and Falcomon jumped down. He pointed at the three Rangers. "Why are you alling with someone who destroyed half of the DigiWorld?"  
"And why are you allied with GranDracmon?" asked Phascomon.  
"That's a lie. We ain't allied with GranDracmon!" said Falcomon.  
"How does he mean it?" asked Agumon.  
"GranDracmon no dead yet. And he's using the Shadow Hunters. But they're oblivious to what's going on." said Hiroshi.  
"That's a lie. We'd never ally ourselves with someone who tries to destroy the DigiWorld." said Tsubasa. Falcomon went over to an attack.

"Ninja Blade!" He released multiple shuriken at Phascomon. Phascomon jumped out of harms way, but he still lacked the swift Impmon and BlackGatomon had.

"Huujin no Jutsu!" Falcomon fired razor wind by his wings. "Eucalyptus Claw!" Phascomon slashed throught the wind. He then rushed over to the ninja bird. Falcomon jumped backwards and then leapt into the air.  
"Huujin no Jutsu!" This time his attack hit the little koala Digimon.

Phascomon tried to get up. Flacomon only looked at the Rookie leveled Demon Lord.

"I'm not sure if you remember it, but you destroyed my village. You're going to pay for this." he said slowly walking towards Phascomon, holding a shuriken.  
"Not-so fast!" replied Phascomon. "Eucalyptus Claw!"

The shuriken and the claws hit each other. Both Digimon then jumped backwards. Tsubasa held out his violet iC Digivice. On his hand appeared dark violet DigiSoul.

ULTIMATE DIGIVOLUTION!

"DigiSoul Full Charge, Overdrive!" He charged it into his Digivice.

"Falcomon, Double Warp Digivolution to...Ravemon!"

"Okay, so this is going to countine like a battle between two Megas." said Hiroshi.

ULTIMATE DIGIVOLUTION!

"DigiSoul Full Charge, Overdrive!" Hiroshi summoned his DigiSould and charged his iC.

"Phascomon, Double Warp Digivolution to...Belphemon Sleep Mode!"

Then his grey Digisoul got purple colored on the edges. Hiroshi thrusted his iC Digivice.

MODE CHANGE!

"DigiSoul, Charge, Mode Change!"

"Belphemon Sleep Mode, Mode Change to...Belphemon Rage Mode!"

"Sheesh, he's pretty strong." commented Marcus.  
"You're right. Mode Changes usually equal Burst Modes and if he could make him digivoluve to his Rage Mode in such a short time, then that Hiroshi kid must be pretty tough." said Yoshi.  
"Or at least stubborn enough to hold on long enough his DigiSoul." added Lalamon.

Belphemon roared.

"Maybe you managed to turn to your final form, but you still lack the speed for this battle." said Ravemon.

"Lampranthus!" Belphemon casted black flames from the chains coiled around his body. Ravemon swiftly escaped them, using the trees for his advantage. However, Belphemon keeped on firing.

"Keep on firing, but you'll never hit Ravemon. He's too swift." said Tsubasa.  
"Maybe, but that's my tactic." said Hiroshi.  
"Hm?" Tsubasa looked at him with a confused look.  
"Ya know, this is just like a video game. I have a swift opponent who is using the advantage of the forest. However, what would happen when the forest's gone?" asked Hiroshi.  
"What?!" Tsubasa looked around. Belphemon knocked off most of the trees, making the area much bigger to fight for himself.

"Ravemon, we gotta use an another tactic!" yelled Tsubasa.  
"Huh?" the confused raven Digimon turned to his partner.  
"Watch out!" yelled Tsubasa. However, Ravemon got hit by Belphemon's attack.

"Yes!" Hiroshi triumphed.

"Don't think this is over!" said Ravemon. Tsubasa looked at his iC.

-Is this really GranDracmon's mark?- he thought. -It just can't be, he's dead.-

"We have to win this! Fang Upgrade activate!" Tsubasa thrusted his iC.

Both got covered into a dark aura, Ravemon turning to a darker version of himself. Below Tsubasa appeared the Crest of Sloth, but he didn't notice it.

"Look Master!" exclaimed Gaomon. "Ain't that the Crest of Sloth?"  
"Indeed it is." said Thomas.

[Battle Theme Go-uing, Going my Soul by Digimon Savers plays]

"Okay, Belph, they turned nuts. Now we gotta show them what the power of a Demon Guardian is." said Hiroshi. The thunders on his iC Digivice shone and the Crest of Diligence appeared on it.

"Crest of Diligence activate!"

CREST DIGIVOLUTION!

"Belphemon Rage Mode, Crest Digivolution to...Belphemon Warrior Mode!"

"So, this is Belphemon's WM. Amazing!" said Thomas.

"Spiral Raven Claw!" Ravemon rose the sharp nails on his left arm and then performed a rotating charge at Belphemon. He hit the armor on Belphemon's chest, but withdrawed as he figured out that he cannot break it.

"Shadow Wave!" Belphemon fired a sonic wave, much stronger then the 'Eternal Nightmare' at Ravemon. He got hit by the attack. However, he seemed to be still able to fight.  
"Celestial Blade!" He stroke Belphemon with the Chouou-maru, which released a blade of dark lightning of tremendous destructive power. It hit Belphemon, but to Ravemon's surpriesei it didn't hurt much the Demon Guardian.

"Nightmare Claw!" Belphemon then used the Crescent Gauntlets to cut through Ravemon.  
"Chains of Hell!" Belphemon used the chains that were hanging on his waist, restraining Ravemon and firing a dark flame through the chains damaging the cyborg Digimon.

Ravemon de-digivoluved to Falcomon, while Tsubasa felt a sudden pain flowing through him. The dark aura got absorbed into the Crest of Sloth and Tsubasa fell unconssicious. Belphemon de-digivoluved while the three Rangers gathered around Tsubasa and Falcomon.

"Are they going to be okay?" asked Hiroshi.  
"They just need to rest." replied Thomas. Hiroshi sighed. They noticed then a portal that appeared out of nowhere. And Akari and BlackGatomon came out of it.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Phascomon.  
"We beat Ami and Opossumon. Now we're on the way to the Dark Area, so if you're finished with your battle, you can come with us." said Akari.  
"Alright." nodded Hiroshi. Akari used her X-Loader to open the portal to the next Plane, the Sea Area.

"We'll stay here with those two." said Marcus.  
"Okay." Hiroshi nodded as Akari pulled him.  
"Let's go!" she said.

While Hiroshi and Phascomon had their battle, Damien and Betamon were on the way to the Deepest Cave.

"How long?" asked Damien.  
"We'll soon arrive there." said Betamon. They finnaly reached the cave. And they were pretty surpriesed when they saw Nanami, DemiDevimon, Hikaru and Elecmon waiting for them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Damien.  
"Well, we're kinda your cheerleders." said Hikaru.  
"Shinzui send us a message that the Shadow Tamers and Shadow Hunters will have a big challange. I, Hikaru, DemiDevimon and Elecmon deceided to watch your battle." said Nanami. Damien placed his arms around the girls' necks.

"Cool, I have two girls who'll cheer for me. This can't be better." he said.  
"Hold your horses Damien, I still have a boyfriend." said Hikaru.  
"I'm solo, but that dosen't mean that I don't want to remain so." said Nanami.  
"Okay. I anyways still have Airu." said Damien, shrugging.

"Can we go?" asked Betamon, rolling with his eyes.  
"Okay, okay." said Damien, then they entered the Cave.

Inside the cave were already Miko and Monodramon waiting for them.

"So, should we start it or what?" asked Miko impatiently.  
"One question, why do you want to battle us?" asked Damien.  
"Partly because I'm a member of the Shadow Hunters, which means I have to fight you and partly because I don't like the Demon Lords." said Miko coldly and glared at Betamon. "Plus, you were the one who killed Submarimon."

Betamon didn't reply. He only jumped in front of Damien.

"Alright, let's do it." he said.

Miko looked at Hikaru, who also remembered that Betamon was actually responsible for the death of one of her friends, but she didn't reply anything.

"Cracking Bite!" Monodramon rushed over to Betamon.  
"Electric Shock!" Betamon fired a shock wave at the dragon Digimon.

Monodramon got paralysed, but he shook it off.

"Beat Knuckle!" He brandished his claws, rushing over to Betamon. Betamon jumped into the water. Miko smiled.

"Don't think I don't remember that tactic of yours." she said, rising her D-Power.

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION!

"Biomerge activate!"

"Monodramon, Biomerge Digivolution to...Justimon!"

Betamon dived out of the water.

"Okay, if we're going to Mega then so be it." said Damien. On Damien and Betamon's arm appeared a golden ring.

"Kyuukyoku Shinka, activate!"

"Betamon Kyuukyoku Shinka! Leviamon!"

"I wonder how this will end." said Hikaru.  
"Me too." replied Nanami. Though she noticed also something else.

"Thunderclap!" Justimon slamed the Accel Arm to the ground, generating shockwaves, which injured Leviamon.

"I'm sure you were surpriesed as you heared where our battle will be. Well, that was the reason." said Miko, who was inside a grey orb.  
"Water leads electricity..." sighed Damien. "Well, your partner ain't the only one with that ability."

"We'll see." replied Miko.

"Anima!" Leviamon fired a blast at Justimon who quickly escaped it.

"Justice Kick!" He tried to kick Leviamon, however, the large serpent Digimon managed to dive and escape the attack.

"Cauda!" Leviamon then kicked Justimon away with his tail.

"Well done!" cheered Damien.  
"Guys, did you notice something strange about Miko?" asked Nanami.  
"How do you mean it?" asked Elecmon.  
"She's acting pretty cold." said Nanami.  
"Well, now that you're mentioning it Miss, you're right." said DemiDevimon.

"Maybe it's because both are under GranDracmon's influence." said Damien.  
"GranDracmon's influence? But isn't GranDracmon supposed to be dead?" asked Hikaru.  
"That's what we thought. However, it turned out that he came back as Dracmon. He's only using the Shadow Hunters." said Damien.

"That ain't good." said Elecmon.

Justimon meanwhile managed to stand up.

"Okay, ready for that upgrade Dracmon gave us?" asked Miko.  
"Sure I am!" said Justimon.  
"Fang Upgrade activate!" exclaimed both.

Justimon shined, and turned into a darker version of himself. A black aura surrounded both him and his Tamer. Under Miko appeared the Crest of Envy.

"What the heck happened to them?" asked Hikaru.  
"I'm not sure." replied Nanami.

"This is a little upgrade we got from Dracmon. Now we'll deliver the justice with full force!" said Justimon.

[Battle Theme Never Give Up by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

"You just don't get it how bad your idea was." said Damien. He rose his X-Loader. The thunders on the X-Loader shined and on it appeared the Crest of Kidness.

"Crest of Kidness activate!" he said.

CREST DIGIVOLUTION!

"Leviamon, Crest Digivolution to...Leviamon Warrior Mode!"

"So, this is the Warrior Mode they spoke about." said Hikaru and took her D-Power. "Leviamon Warrior Mode. Type: Demon Warrior, Attribute: Virus. Leviamon is in his Warrior Mode equiped with the Trident of Depths and the Scaled Dagger. He posses both aquatic attacks as well electrical, and it is said that he's one of the fastest Deep Savers Digimon. Whoever messes up with him can only feel the Furry of the Lord of the Net Ocean."

"Sheesh, I have a feeling that Damien and Leviamon are going to win this. Miko and Justimon can forget their upgrade." said Nanami.

"Okay, if you want to beat us then just try it." said Damien.  
"But don't say we didn't warn you!" added Leviamon.

"Who needs your warnings." replied Miko. Justimon rushed over to Leviamon.

"Furry of Levia!"  
"Trinity Arm!" Justimon turned his right arm to the Critical Arm. The trident and the blade like arm hit each other.

"Aqua Wave!" Leviamon jumped back and twirled his trident creating a water tornado which catapulted Justimon backwards.

"Shock Dagger!" He then jumped forward, driving his dagger into Justimon's right arm and generating a shock wave.

"You ain't the only one who remembers how to use water and electricity!" said Leviamon. Justimon (both Digimon and Tamer) yelled in pain, as the Crest of Envy absorbed the black aura. Then they reverted back to the unconssicious Miko and Monodramon.

Hikaru, Nanami, Elecmon, DemiDevimon and Damien went to them, while Leviamon de-digivoluved back to Betamon.

"What happened to them?" asked DemiDevimon.  
"The Crest that appeared below Justimon had absorbed their energy." said Nanami.  
"That was for sure Dracmon's set up." said Damien.

Suddenly, a DigiPortal appeared and through it came Akari, BlackGatomon, Hiroshi and Phascomon.

"Buh?" the group looked in confusion at them.  
"I just found out a better way to travel throught the DigiWorld." explained Akari.  
"What happened to those two? Don't tell us their energy also got absorbed by a Crest." said Hiroshi.  
"That's what happened. How do you know?" asked Elecmon.  
"The same happened to Ami and Tsubasa." explained BlackGatomon.

"Well, since you're finished with your battle, we should go to the next Plane." said Akari.  
"Alright." Damien turned to Hikaru and Nanami. "You two think that you can take care about those two?"  
"Don't worry Romeo, we don't need your help." replied Hikaru crossing her arms.  
"Romeo?" Hiroshi giggled.  
"Am, can we go now?" asked Damien, turning red.

"Okay, next stop, City Area!" said Akari as she opened the portal to the next Area. They then passed it.

[Ending Song With You by Inuyasha plays]

Seichi: Next time it's mine and Candlemon's turn in the City Area.  
Arisa: While I and Impmon will have a battle at the Clockwork Plane.  
Candlemon: Well, I think you already know that our opponents are Sara and Lunamon.  
Impmon: While we got Haruka and Gatomon.

So, stay tuned for episode 9:~Fight of Fire and Ice, The Challange between Angels~! Don't Miss it! 


	9. Fight of Fire and Ice, The Challange bet

[Opening Song Kimi ga Inai Mirai (A Future without you) by Inuyasha plays]

9. Chapter

Fight of Fire and Ice, The Challange between Angels

Seichi and Candlemon walked through Black-White City, searching for the battlefield.

"They could've at least give us battle instructions." said Candlemon. "Not only: Seichi and Candlemon-City Area, Black-White City." "Don't worry, we'll find it." replied Seichi. "Huh?"

They found the battlefield, but both were surpriesed as they saw Akita, Dorumon, Dean and Veemon waiting for them.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" asked Seichi. "We heared for you battle against the Shadow Hunters." said Dean. "So we deceided to watch it." "Alright." said Seichi. "You won't mind that we made a little bet. I mean, Sara and Lunamon are also pretty strong." said Akita. "A bet? Why didn't you call me? I like bets." said Candlemon. "Don't worry, I'm gonna win this." "Maybe this is not the best moment, but this fight is serious. I mean, Sara and Lunamon are allied with GranDracmon." said Seichi. "You gotta be kidding." said Veemon. "I doubt then know it." said Seichi. "But yes, it's true."

"Then you have to beat them." said Dorumon.

"We'll see if you can beat us." said a familiar voice. The boys turned around and saw Sara and Lunamon.

"So, ready to lose?" she asked. "No way!" replied Seichi.

The group didn't notice that they had one more curious observer of the battle. Guardromon appeared and joined Dean, Akita, Dorumon and Veemon.

"What's going on here?" he asked. But before anyone could answer, the battle started.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon concentrated power in her forehead antenna, then fired a ball of water at Candlemon.

Candlemon escaped it, with a sigh of relief. He knew he'd be in bad condition if water hits the flame on his head.

"Lava Loogie!" He fired a small flame from his DigiCore fire energy. Lunamon swiftly escaped the little flame bombs.

"Lop-ear Ripple!" She spin many times with her ears, generating a vortex of bubbles which entraped Candlemon.

"This ain't good. This is really bad." said Candlemon as he looked at his bubble cage. He had to watch out to not break it.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon fired water shots at the bubbles.

"Candlemon, watch out!" yelled Seichi. His Digivice shone.

"Candlemon, Warp Digivolution to...Barbamon!"

Barbamon blocked the attacks. Guardromon looked in confusion at the Demon Lord of Greed.

"What the heck's he doing here?" he asked. "Long-short story." replied Damien.

"Okay, so you managed to escape the attacks. But we'll see how you can cope with Dianamon's Ice attacks." said Sara. D-Codes appeared on her hand as she pulled out her D-Tector.

"Execute, Kyuukyoku Shinka!"

The D-Codes encircled Lunamon, making her Digivoluve.

"Lunamon, Kyuukyoku Shinka! Dianamon!"

"Arrow of Artemis!" Dianamon pulled a faintly sparkling arrow of ice from the quill-like protrusions on her back, then fired it. "Crimson Flame!" Barbamon melted with his fire attack.

"Crescent Harken!" Dianamon tried to bewitch her opponent with the mysterious power of the moon, so that he sees himself as his own opponent and immediately tears himself to pieces. "Death Lure!" Barbamon countered, using his demonic staff "Death Lure" to tempt Dianamon into an inescapable living hell, converting her to wickedness. Both attacks clashed as energy waves into each other, weaking each Digimon.

"WHAT THE HECK'S GOING ON HERE?!" yelled Guardromon. Now both boys and Digimon turned to him.

"Finnaly someone responded." said Guardromon. "Could you please explain me what is going on here and why is he here?" He pointed at Barbamon.

"To explain it the easiest way, Sara and Dianamon are on the wrong side, Seichi and Barbamon are on the right side." said Akita. "And that means?" asked Guardromon. "That means if we don't win this, it won't end good." replied Barbamon. He managed to break Dianamon's attack and swung his staff at the OT, catapulting her backwards.

"Sara, why are you batteling us?" asked Seichi. "For the fun of it. And it ain't fun if I lose." she said and rose her D-Tector. "Fang Upgrade activate!"

She and Dianamon got covered in a dark aura. Sara didn't notice the Crest of Greed that appeared below her. But Seichi did.

[Battle Song Butterfly by Digimon Adventure plays]

"Seems like she somehow awoke the Sin Crest's power." he said. "That must be Dracmon's doing. What a shame I know how to neutralize it."

He rose his Digivice. The two thunders on it started to shine as the Crest of Generosity appeared.

"Crest of Generosity activate!"

CREST DIGIVOLUTION!

"Barbamon, Crest Digivolution to...Barbamon Warrior Mode!"

"This is pretty cool." said Dorumon. "So, that's one of the Demon Guardians. Nice." said Veemon. "He's reminding me on some character form Harry Potter." said Akita. "No way, it must be Lord of the Rings." said Dean.

Seichi sweatdropped as he heared their comments. He sighed.

"Wizard or not, we have to beat them." he told Barbamon.

"Don't worry, this battle will be soon over." replied Barbamon.

"We'll see. Arrow of Artemis!" Dianamon fired a much stronger attack then her previous.

"Secret of Magic!" Barbamon created a portal in which the arrow vanished. A second appeared behind Dianamon.

"Watch out!" yelled Sara. However, Dianamon only had the time to turn around before her own attack hit her.

"Woa, that's amazing!" said Guardromon.

"Wisdom's Orb!" Barbamon created a great magical wave, which hit Dianamon, making her de-digivoluve to Lunamon. He himself de-digivoluved back to Candlemon.

The Crest of Greed absorbed the energy of the two, vanishing.

The three boys and four Digimon went to the unconssicious Sara and Lunamon.

"Are they alright?" asked Guardromon. "They'll be alright, but what was the Crest doing here?" said Candlemon. "I think it's Dracmon's doing." replied Seichi. "We gotta help those two." said Dean.

"Anyways, whom did you bet that he'll win?" asked Candlemon. The two boys looked at each other. "We'll give you the money leater..." said Akita. "Or better, never." added Dean. Candlemon and Seichi sweatdropped. It was obvious that those two bet on Lunamon and Sara.

"Hey, we didn't know that you would be so strong." said Dean.

Then, a portal appeared, out of which Akari, BlackGatomon, Hiroshi, Phascomon, Damien and Betamon appeared. Seichi looked at them in confusion.

"We'll explain you leater." said Damien. "Are you coming with us to the Clockwork Plane?" asked Akari, as she summoned the next portal. "Ummm, yes." Seichi nodded.

"Then let's go." said Akari. She blinked to Dean, Akita, Dorumon and Veemon. "Bye! We'll explain you everything leater."

The other followed her.

"Amm, ain't the Clockwork Plane the place where Arisa, Impmon, Haruka and Gatomon are batteling each other?" asked Dorumon. "I wonder how this will turn out." said Veemon.

"You really didn't have to come with us." said Arisa. "Hey, that's my sister we're speaking of. I had to come." said Ryoma. "Haruka's mine teammate, and we gotta help her." added Karin. "Okay." said Arisa. "Also, we need to help Gatomon. She turned into a Fallen Angel, and we must save her." said Patamon. "That's right." Lopmon sighed. "But she's gonna be in a huge trouble." "Well, the battle won't be canceled." said Impmon. He crossed his arms behind his head. "I can't wait to try out my new weapon in a real battle."

"Here we are...huh? What are Takuto and Guilmon doing here?" asked Arisa. She noticed th two, who seemed to be waiting for them. "Hey Pinapple head! What are you two doing here?" asked Impmon. "Shinzui told us about your battles, so the Tamers team seperated to act as your support." said Takuto. "Rene, Renamon, Kenny, Terriermon, Hikaru and Elecmon wanted to also come here, but they then deceided to seperate, and Hikaru went with Nanami to the Sea Area, while Rene and Kenny with Satoshi to the Souveregin Area." "That's alright." said Arisa. "I'm happy that you're here." "R-Really?" Takuto turned pale red. He still had feelings for her. "Well, where are those two? Shouldn't we already start the battle?" asked Impmon.

"I thought you wouldn't appear." They heared a familiar voice behind them and turned around. Haruka and Gatomon were waiting for them.

"So, ready to be deleted out of existance?" asked Gatomon. "No way!" replied Impmon. "Haruka, Gatomon, do you know what you're doing?" asked Karin. "You'll be banished from our group like any other Fallen Angel. Both of you!"

"What happened?" asked Guilmon. "Gatomon's under GranDracmon's influence and she had turned to her Falldown Mode." explained Impmon. "What?!" Guilmon looked at Gatomon. "That can't be true." "It is." said Arisa. "You said GranDracmoon. But he's dead." said Takuto. "No, he's definetly alive, but he'll be soon dead once this battle is over." said Arisa. "Don't you have anything to answer?" asked Lopmon Gatomon. "No." replied Gatomon. She was aware of what she had done. But she knew there was no return. "I don't care."

"But, Phany..." started Patamon.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" shouted Gatomon, digivoluving to Ophanimon Falldown Mode. She and Haruka got covered in a dark aura. Arisa lift her D-Power.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Impmon, Warp Digivolution to...Beelzemon Blast Mode!"

The two fallen angels faced each other. Ophanimon pointed her spear at Beelzemon.

"I wonder how do you want to fight me since I disabled your guns." said Ophanimon. "That's true. But I got a new weapon." said Beelzemon as he made the katana sword appear. "Meet Tenma Kasai." "Demon Sword, huh? That's so typical..." said Ophanimon and rushed over to Beelzemon. "Let's see who's stronger!"

Beelzemon blocked her attack. The two weapons clashed into each other.

"You're really stupid!" said Beelzemon. "Still I don't care!" replied Ophanimon. "Flame Hellscythe!"

She fired an inferno at Beelzemon, creating an impact that catapulted him backwards.

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon quickly summoned his cannon firing a pink beam of energy at Ophanimon. "Demon's Crystal!" She summoned a shadow that protected her from the beam and fired it at Beelzemon. Beelzemon swung the katana, cutting the shadow in half.

"What?!" said Ophanimon.

"Haruka, I'm not sure if you're aware of it, but you cannot win. So give up." said Arisa. "Don't you see, Dracmon's using you." "I-I..." Haruka lowered her head. One side was telling her there's no return, while the other side was telling her that she still had a chance. She rose her head. The dark aura glowed even shinier. Below her he appeared the Crest of Gluttony. "I won't!"

[Battle Theme The Biggest Dreamer by Digimon Tamers plays]

"You don't leave me an another choice." said Arisa. She rose her D-Power. The two purple thunders on it started to shine as the Crest of Balance appeared on it. Beelzemon lowered down, making his wings dissapear.

"Crest of Balance, activate!"

CREST DIGIVOLUTION!

"Beelzemon, Crest Digivolution to...Beelzemon Warrior Mode!"

"You could've give up, when you had the chance." Beelzemon pointed the katana at Ophanimon. "But you deceided to keep on fighting. Why?" "You just don't understand it!" replied Ophanimon. "Demon's Crystal!"

"Death the Cannon!"

Beelzemon fired a beam of green energy, destroying the shadow. The Tenma Kasai then shined in a purple black aura.

"Yami no Kizu!" Beelzemon slashed with the sword at Ophanimon, releasing a crescent energy beam. The crescent wave hit Ophanimon who tried to dodge it with her spear. The wave cut the spear in half, injuring Ophanimon. She yelled in pain.

Haruka cried out in pain too.

"Haruka!" yelled Ryoma and tried to get to his sister. However, a strange beam of light came from the Crest, absorbing the dark energy and then dissapearing. Haruka went unconssicious. Ophanimon de-digivoluved, but since she was hovering above an empty space, she fell down.

"Gatomon!" yelled Patamon.

"Beelzemon, catch her!" yelled Arisa. Beelzemon swiftly flied towards the falling cat, and catched her. She was unconssicious too. Beelzemon placed her next to Haruka. He de-digvioluved. The team gathered around those two.

"Do you know what'll happen to those two?" asked Takuto. "I don't know. It depends on what the Souveregines will deceide." said Lopmon.

"Poor Haruka and Gatomon." said Arisa. "They don't deserve this." "I agree with you." said Impmon.

"Now what?" asked Guilmon. "I mean, you beat them, but what was that with the Crest of Gluttony?" "I'm not sure." replied Impmon.

Suddenly a portal appeared. Through it came the team for the first 4 Planes.

"Akari? What are you guys doing here?" asked Arisa. "We're on the way to the Dark Area." said Akari. "So, Haruka and Gatomon hit it too." said Seichi. "How do you mean it?" asked Karin. "The sin Crests appeared and they absorbed some kind of dark aura that appeared around our opponents." said Damien. "The same happened here." said Ryoma. "So, do you know what it might mean?" asked Hiroshi. "I don't know." said Arisa. "Though, maybe Dracmon's trying to restore his old energy level by stealing the energy from the Shadow Hunters. He used the Sin Crests in the same way last time." "Then we should hurry up. The next area is the Souveregin Plane. Airu and DemiDevimon are there." said Akari. She opened the DigiPortal to the next Plane.

"We'll stay here with Haruka and Gatomon." said Karin. "Okay." Arisa nodded. She turned to the others. "Let's go!"

"Wait, we're going with you." said Takuto. "But..." Arisa blinked. "Okay."

In the next second, they all vanished through the portal.

[Ending Song With You by Inuyasha plays]

Airu: Okay, the last two battles are me and DemiDevimon vs. Ryo and Dracomon...

Akinari:...And me and Lucemon vs. Toshi and Flamemon.

DemiDevimon: Sheesh, did they really had to tell the whole RK's group 'bout the battle?

Lucemon: While DemiDevimon will have his battle with one of the RK's, I'll have mine with one of the Legendary Warriors.

Akinari: This is reminding me on the end of Digimon Frontier.

Stay tuned for episode 10.:~Revenge of a Royal Knight, The Play of Darkness and Light~! Don't Miss it!


	10. Revenge of a Royal Knight, The Play of D

[Opening Song Kimi ga Inai Mirai (A Future without you) by Inuyasha plays]

10. Chapter

Revenge of a Royal Knight, The Play of Darkness and Light

"Why had we to get the Souveregin Area?" asked DemiDevimon. "What's worse, it's the place right nearby the RK's castle." "I know how you feel...hey, ain't that Kenny and Rene?" asked Airu, pointing at the battlefield. Rene, Renamon, Satoshi, ExAgumon, Kenny and Terriermon seemed to be waiting for them.

"Hey, Airu, DemiDevimon!" Rene waved. Airu and DemiDevimon went to them. "What are you doing here?" asked Airu. "We're kinda your cheerleader team." said Terriermon. "Momantai!"

"Okay, and you are?" she turned to Satoshi. "I'm Tsukino Satoshi and this is ExAgumon. My partner and better known as Omnimon." he said. "I'm Adachi Airu and that's DemiDevimon. I assume you already know our story." said Airu. "Yupp. And that your opponents are Ryo and Dracomon." said Satoshi. "How do you know?" asked Airu. "That little girl, Shinzui told us. Also, Examon's anyways pretty mad at you. He rampaged throught an isolated area." said ExAgumon. "How ironical. It's supposed to be the opposite." said DemiDevimon. "Alphamon's angry at Examon, thought he said that he'll let the battle take place, since he thinks that he'll maybe can calm down." said ExAgumon. "I doubt he will." said Renamon. Airu sighed. "Okay, let's go. I just want to finish this battle the sooner." she said. "Maybe those two should take some patience lessons from Chiaki. She helped us." said DemiDevimon.

They went to the Royal Castle, as they saw Ryo and Dracomon already waiting for them.

"Dracomon. Level: Rookie. Type: Dragon. Attribute: Data. It is an ancient, pure-blooded Dragon Digimon that is said to be the "Progenitor" of all Dramon-type Digimon. It possesses physical ability to a degree that could not be imagined from its small build, and both its power and its quick wits are top class among Rookie Digimon. Although its personality is ferocious, Dracomon can show its gentle side only to the others it has recognized. It has wings, but it is unable to fly because they are not sufficiently developed. Also, it has a nature whose primary trait is wanting to collect "shiny things", with an especially strange attachment to gems and metals, and it eats and assimilates its favorite things. Amongst the scales that cover Dracomon's whole body, there is one scale that is called the "Gekirin". If it is touched there, Dracomon loses its mind to an excess of anger, and indiscriminately fires its "G Shurunen"." Rene read on her D-Power.

On the side, on a quite distance, were the RK's: Alphamon, Duftmon, Crainamon and UlforceVeedramon.

"Did they really have to come to watch this battle?" asked DemiDevimon, sweatdropping. ExAgumon shrugged. "They did." he said.

Airu and DemiDevimon stepped on their side of the battlefield.

"I don't like this." said DemiDevimon. "Don't worry, we'll show them that they shouldn't mess up with a Demon Guardian and a Crest Keeper." said Airu. "Especially not the one whose Crest is Patience." "Okay." said DemiDevimon.

"Hey, are you two keeping on talking or are we going to battle?" asked Ryo.

"I'm ready." said DemiDevimon. "Good, cause I'm ready to delete you! Baby Breath!" Dracomon breathed out a high temperature sigh at the bat Digimon. "Woa!" yelped DemiDevimon, escaping the hot flame. "Okay, take this! Demi Dart!"

He threw syringes filled with a toxin at Dracomon. The dragon escaped them.

"G Shurunen!" He made the horns on his head glow intensely, then fired a beam shot from the back of his mouth. The beam bearly hit DemiDevimon who flied upwards.

"Hey, why don't you come here and fight like a real Digimon!" yelled Dracomon. "And why don't you try to make me fight like that!" replied DemiDevimon. "I will." said Dracomon. Ryo nodded and pulled out his X-Loader. Airu pulled out her D-3 Digivice. On Ryo's and on Dracomon's arm appeared a golden circle.

"Kyuukyoku Shinka, activate!" said Ryo as he made a circle.

"Dracomon, Kyuukyoku Shinka! Examon!"

"DemiDevimon, Warp Digivolution to...Daemon!"

"Examon. Title: Dragon Emperor. Level: Mega. Type: Holy Knight. Attribute: Data. One of the "Royal Knights", the extraordinary data size it possesses made traditional digital tools unable to completely render it, so it wasn't discovered until it finally became possible to render it with the use of state-of-the-art digital tools. Though it belongs to the Royal Knights, it is simultaneously a being which stands at the top of all Dragon Digimon, and holds the alias of "Dragon Emperor". The "Caledfwlch" on its back is a unique set of gigantic, sentient wings composed entirely of Chrome Digizoid, and at its own discretion it can change into wings for flight or into a shield to defend Examon. The gigantic lance "Ambrosius" is loaded with special shells stocked with viruses which possess various effects, so Examon's attacks are quite diverse." read Kenny on his D-Power.

"Okay Dae, we still can beat him." said Airu.

"This is going to be interesting." said Crainamon. "It's Daemon vs. Examon. I think that Examon might win this." said Duftmon. "You're understatimating Daemon." said Alphamon. "He ain't anymore on the power level for which we know. He reached a new level." "So, like Crainamon said, this is going to be interesting." said UlforceVeedramon. "Though, I don't want that the Demon Lord wins this."

"Okay, Examon, ready for a power up? We're gonna beat him with full force." said Ryo and rose his X-Loader. "Fang Upgrade activate!"

Examon turned into a darker version of himself. Around Ryo appeared a dark aura.

"What happened?" asked Satoshi. "That ain't good. I'm sensing Dracmon's doing." said Daemon.

"Airu, do you know what's going on here?" asked Rene. "Yeah, GranDracmon, who returned as Dracmon, gave them some kind of upgrade and is using the Shadow Hunters." said Airu.

"What?" Alphamon looked surpriesed at the girl. "I should've know it. If GranDracmon had influenced Examon, then we gotta stop this battle immediantly."

"No." replied Daemon. "I'm gonna finish this."

"I hope he knows what he's doing." said Kenny. "Well, Momantai." said Terriermon.

[Battle Theme Target ~Akai Shougeki~ by Digimon Adventure 02 plays]

"Okay, now we're gonna show them what the power of a Demon Warrior is!" said Airu as the two thunders on her D-3 started to shine. The Crest of Patience appeared on the screen.

"Crest of Patience activate!"

CREST DIGIVOLUTION!

"Daemon, Crest Digivolution to...Daemon Warrior Mode!"

"Wow, amazing, so this is one of those Demon Warriors." said Rene. The others were also surpriesed.

"Daemon Warrior Mode. Type: Demon Warrior. Attribute: Virus. Daemon as a Demon Warrior, can summon the counterpart of Seraphimon's Excalibur, Shadow Excalibur. His fire attacks get even hotter, then on his normal Mode. He is able, due his patiently observing, to predict the opponents move and strike at them before they they realized what happened." said Kenny.

"Hmm, that's all nice and dandy, but he's still the old touchy Demon Lord we all know and love." Terriermon giggled.

"So, that's Daemon in his Warrior Mode. Impressive." said Alphamon. The other RK's were speachless.

"You can't beat me. Dragonic Impact!" Examon dived from the exosphere and performed a ramming attack after taking on heat from friction with the atmosphere. Daemon swiftly escaped it and Examon hit the ground, injuring himself.

"What?!" yelled Ryo. He didn't notice the Crest of Wrath that appeared below him.

"Your angrieness is blinding you. I already learned that lesson." said Daemon calmly.

"Hm." Examon hmpfed.

"Leaf Inferno!" Daemon fired an inferno made of burned leaves and flames. Examon rose quickly and easily used his wings to shield himself. As he opened them, he noticed Daemon was gone.

"Where is he?!" growled Examon in annoyance.

"Shadow Excalibur!" Daemon impaled the sword into Examon's back, hitting a weak point. Examon cried out in pain, but Ryo was in much worser condition since the Crest of Wrath started to absorb his dark energy. Both were left unconssicious. Examon de-digivoluved to Dracomon. Daemon de-digvioluved to DemiDevimon as the others apporoached them.

"What happened to them?" asked Satoshi. "They seem to be unconssicious, but...Did you see that Crest? It seemed like it absorbed their energy." said Rene.

At the same moment, a portal appeared through which the Shadow Tamers team fell. But this time, they had a hard landing.

"Guilmon, Betamon, get of me!" yelled Damien, who was underneath them. "Sorry." replied both.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Airu. "We came to pick up you." said Arisa who lied underneath Akari, BlackGatomon and Seichi. "Umm, okay." said Airu.

Akinari and Lucemon meanwhile were at the Dark Area, nearby the Burned Forest.

"So, where are those two?" asked Akinari. "Well, they should be here." said Lucemon.

"Hey!"

They heared four yells. They belonged to Noah, Wizardmon, Suzie and Kotemon.

"Huh, what are you doing here?" asked Akinari. He bowed to Suzie. "And who are you?" "I'm Yagami Suzie, a DigiDestenied." said Suzie. "This is Kotemon, my partner."

"And, why are you here?" asked Lucemon. "We're your cheerleader team!" exclaimed Suzie in a childish voice. Noah sighed. "What she wants to say is that we heared about your battle and we wanted to watch it." he explained. "That was mostly Takuto's idea."

"Okay. Thanks." said Akinari.

"Hey you two!" They heared a familiar voice and turned around. Toshi and Flamemon were waiting for them.

"So, are you ready to lose." asked Toshi. "No." replied Akinari. "You'll be the one who'll lose."

"We're going to beat you." said Flamemon. "Skip the chat, if you're in a such hurry." said Lucemon with a smirk.

"You won't be smiling any more once I'm finished with you." said Flamemon.

Toshi rose his D-Tector. Around his hand appeared D-Codes.

"Execute, Ancient Spirit Evolution!"

The ten spirits merged with Flamemon.

"Flamemon, Ancient Spirit Evolution to...Susanoomon!"

"Aw, man!" Akinari blinked in surpriese. Noah, Wizardmon, Suzie and Kotemon were surpriesed too.

"Susanoomon. Level: Mega. Type: God Man. Attribute: Vaccine. Told of in Oriental legends, it is the strongest destructive god and the god which governs over regeneration. It is told that when the Network System descends into chaos, it will erase the existing system, and create a new one. It wields the "ZERO-ARMS: Orochi", which emanates a gigantic sword of light." read Noah on his D-Power.

"It's and advantage if you have one of the 10 Legendary Warriors as your partner." said Toshi. "We'll win this."

"The battle hadn't begun yet. Execute, Cho-Shinka!" Akinari scanned his D-Codes.

"Lucemon, Cho-Shinka! Lucemon Chaos Mode!"

"Grand Cross!" Lucemon fired ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy. Susanoomon took the blast, but then he leapt over to Lucemon to deliver him a punch. Lucemon escaped it and kicked Susanoomon.

"Ultimate Sacrifice!" He produced an orb of light and darkness, entraping Susanoomon in it. "Heaven's Thunder!" Susanoomon, still inside the orb pointed the ZERO-ARMS: Orochi at the heavens, which then rain incessant bolts of lightning upon the ground, dissolving the orb.

"What the?!" hissed Lucemon.

"Okay, Fang Upgrade!" Toshi's D-Tector shone. Susanoomon turned into a darker version of himself.

"Why did you do that?" asked Akinari. "To beat you easier." replied Toshi.

"I sense evil from Susanoomon's aura." said Wizardmon. "Am, Noah, do you know what happened to Susanoomon?" asked Suzie. "I'm not quite sure." replied Noah.

"Heaven's Thunder!" Susanoomon called down thunders. Lucemon tried to escape them, but one hit him.

"Lucemon!" yelled Akinari, clenching his D-Tector. He looked at Toshi. "Somethings wrong with this guy. I'm not quite sure if it's his jelaousity or GranDracmon." "I think it's both." said Lucemon.

"Hey, Akinari, how do you mean it with GranDracmon?" asked Noah. "Apperantly, he survived and turned the Shadow Hunters against mine team." said Akinari.

"What are you talking about?" asked Toshi. "GranDracmon's a Digimon that's representing even a greater danger to the DigiWorld then the Demon Lords." said Lucemon.

"And it's our job to kill him." said Akinari.

"You're lying." said Toshi.

[Battle Theme Fire! by Digimon Frontier plays]

"Prove it!" replied Akinari and rose his D-Tector. The two thunders on it shined as the Crest of Humility appeared. "Crest of Humility, activate!"

CREST DIGIVOLUTION!

"Lucemon, Crest Digivolution to...Lucemon Warrior Mode!"

"Woa, he changed!" said Kotemon.

"That's Lucemon Warrior Mode. Type: Demon Warrior. Attribute: Virus." read Noha on his D-Power. "It is the Warrior Form of Lucemon Chaos Mode and as it, surpasses his level. It is a Fallen Angel Digimon that has as well the ability to control both Darkness and Light, but also it can produce flame infernos with his sword, the so called Flamma Gladius. Those flames have the ability to destroy or even purify. It is also one of the strongest among the Demon Warriors."

"Heaven's Thunder!" Susanoomon called down bolts of lighting. Lucemon swiftly escaped them, since he was much faster then in his previous form.

"Aw, man." Toshi bit his teeth. Around him appeared a dark aura. He didn't notice the Crest of Humility below himself.

"Give it up, you're no match for us!" said Akinari. "No, I'll beat you. And after that, I'm gonna fight Arisa." said Toshi. "You're still after her heels." said Akinari. "Give it up, she'll never be with you." "At least, I'm admiting that I like her, unlike you." said Toshi. Akinari clenched his teeth. Toshi rose his look towards Susanoomon.

"Let's see how you'll survive this!" he said.

"Celestial Blade!" In Susanoomon's hands appeared a large blade, the ZERO-ARMS: Orochi. He wanted to cut Lucemon with it.

"Not so fast!" said Lucemon. "Kiyoraka Kasai!"

His sword got covered with flames and both blades clashed into each other.

"What?!" said Susanoomon in surpriese. Their attack created a huge impact, covering them in smoke. "Dawn Blast!"

Susanoomon couldn't see the huge balls of light and darkness due the smoke. The orbs merged, hiting the Legendary Warrior. He yelped in pain, though he wasn't beaten yet.

"Susanoomon!" yelled Toshi. Susanoomon rose his look, glaring at Lucemon.

"Why don't you finish me off?" he asked. "I have better things on mind then batteling you." said Lucemon. "Like trying to find that little creep. Let's say it so, I'm today in mood to show a little bit mercy."

"Huh..." Susanoomon and Toshi were surpriesed. Just then Susanoomon's eyes wided as he felt a sudden pain surging through his body. The same happened to Toshi. The Crest of Humility absorbed their black aura and disappeared, leaving both unconssicious. Susanoomon and Lucemon de-digivoluved.

"What the heck happened to them?" asked Akinari. He, Noah, Suzie and the Digimon gathered around them.

"I'm not sure, but this ain't good." said Noah. "At least they're still alive." said Kotemon. "Do you think it might be GranDracmon's doing?" asked Wizardomon. "I do." said Lucemon.

At the same moment, a portal appeared, and the rest of the group came through it, accompained by Rene, Renamon, Takuto, Guilmon, Kenny and Terriermon.

This time, they had a better landing.

"I don't get it why those are following us?" complained Damien. "We're following you so you don't get into troubles." replied Rene. "Everyone or only him?" asked Betamon. "Him." said Terriermon and giggled.

"Um, hi, what are you doing here?" asked Akinari. "We finished our battles, but something happened to our opponents." said Arisa and bowed to Toshi. "Will he be alright?"

"I think so." replied Wizardmon, who checked their state.

"The better." Arisa sighed. "Now what?"

Just as she asked, a black hole appeared underneath her. She fell through it.

"Arisa!" yelled Impmon, though underneath him appeared the same hole.

The other Shadow Tamers and Demon Lords were also sucked into similar holes.

Then, the holes got closed and the team vanished in front of the horrified Tamers and their Digimon.

[Ending Song With You by Inuyasha plays]

Okay, Shinzui's speaking again! Next time the Shadow Tamers will have their finnal battle with GranDracmon, but this time in an unfamiliar and dangerous area (The one under BrightLand in Digimon Xros Wars). Well, I hope they'll beat GranDracmon, because, again, the savety of the DigiWorld is in their hands. -Lucemon interupts- Which is annoying me! -Gatomon interupts- You're complaining? And what about me? -Zia takes over- This is one of the reasons why the host room should stay locked. ^^ So, stay tuned for episode 11:~GranDracmon's Comeback, The Power of the Guardians~! Don't dare to miss it, 'cause not only the Demon Guardians, but also the Celestial Angels, as well as Arresterdramon will fight in this battle. So, C ya!


	11. GranDracmon's Comeback, The Power of the

[Opening Song Kimi ga Inai Mirai (A Future without you) by Inuyasha plays]

11. Chapter

GranDracmon's Comeback, The Power of the Guardians

"Whe-where are we?" asked Arisa as she got to her senses. "I don't know." replied Impmon. Arisa looked around and noticed the other Shadow Tamers and Demon Lords.

"Are you alright guys?" she asked. "I think we are." Akinari rubbed his head. "What is this place?" asked Akari as everyone got up.

It looked like hell. There were many floating islands floating above a vast plain, and the islands contained such hazards as a lake of acerbic fluid that eats away at data and a field of spikes made out of the hardest metal.

"I'm not quite sure, but I think this is the Hell's Field." said Hiroshi.

"What?!" replied the others.

"He's right."

The group heared a familiar voice and turned to the origin. It was Dracmon who stood on a platform with a smirk on his face. "This is the Hell's Field, the place where I was sealed for many years away." said Dracmon. "What do you want?" asked Lucemon. "And what do you think. I want revenge." said Dracmon. "What did you do to the Shadow Hunters?" asked Seichi. "Ow, that pathetic losers. I absorbed their negative emotions into emtpy seals which resemble your Crests." said Dracmon. The 7 Sin Crests appeared around him in a circle, with the Fang Symbol below him.

"I only needed their negative energy to increase my powers. And since this is the Hell's Field, I'll become much stronger!" He yelled. The Crests shone and Dracmon absorbed them. He increased in size, turning back to GranDracmon. But this time, his armor was colored black.

"Poor Demon Lords, you cannot use your Demon Guardian powers here since it will you make only much weaker. How sad that only the one who stays alive can get out of here." said GranDracmon.

"Great, and now what?" asked Betamon. "We'll battle him, with or without the Demon Guardian forms." said Akinari.

"Alright." the others nodded.

[Shinka Theme x4B, The Guardian by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

Around Damien and Betamon's arms appeared a golden ring. Damien rose his X-Loader on which appeared the Crest of Envy and drew a circle.

"Kyuukyoku Shinka, activate!"

Betamon got covered into the circle, changing his form.

"Betamon, Kyuukyoku Shinka! Leviamon!"

Seichi thrusted his Digivice on which appeared the Crest of Greed.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Candlemon, Warp Digiviolution to...Barbamon!"

Hiroshi awoke his grey DigiSoul, thrusting his iC Digivice on which the Crest of Sloth appeared.

ULTIMATE DIGIVOLUTION!

"DigiSoul Full Charge, Overdrive!" Hiroshi charged DigiSoul into his iC.

"Phascomon, Double Warp Digivolution to...Belphemon Sleep Mode!"

MODE CHANGE!

"Belphemon Sleep Mode, Mode Change to...Belphemon Rage Mode!"

Airu held out her D-3 Digivice, on which appeared the Crest of Wrath.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"DemiDevimon, Warp Digivolution to...Daemon!"

On Akari's and BlackGatomon's hand appeared a golden ring each. Akari thrusted her X-Loader on which appeared the Crest of Lust.

"Kyuukyoku Shinka!"

She draw a circle. BlackGatomon got covered in that circle.

"BlackGatomon, Kyuukyoku Shinka! Lilithmon!"

Arisa thrusted her D-Power on which appeared the Crest of Gluttony. Impmon got covered into a purple DigiEgg cocoon.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Impmon, Warp Digivolution to...Beelzemon!"

MODE CHANGE!

"Beelzemon, Mode Change to...Beelzemon Blast Mode!"

Akinari pulled out his D-Tector. On his hand appeared D-Codes.

"Execute, Cho Shinka!"

"Lucemon, Cho Shinka! Lucemon Chaos Mode!"

SLAM!

"OUCH!"

Zia yelped as she fell on the ground. Gumdramon and Calumon fell on her.

"Zia?"

She rose her look and saw Karin. She noticed that she was in the Clockwork Plane.

"Gumdramon, Calumon, get off me!" she said. The two Digimon jumped down from her back.

"Where are Arisa and Impmon?" she asked. "They already had their battles." explained Karin. "I guess that the others were also done with their battles."

"Good." said Zia. She looked over to Haruka and Gatomon, who were sitting on the ground. They seemed to have recovered. They were comforted by Ryoma and Patamon. "Are they alright?" "I guess so. They didn't spoke to us after they woke up." said Lopmon.

Suddenly, an orb of light appeared from which Shinzui emerged.

"Guys, I have bad news." she said. "What is it?" asked Zia. "The Shadow Tamers and the Demon Lords are batteling GranDracmon, inside the Hell's Field." she said. "What?!" said the group, except Haruka and Gatomon who only rose their heads. "They need your help." said Shinzui. "I can open the portal to the Hell's Field, but then, there's no return unless you kill GranDracmon."

"Okay." said Zia. "We're going too." Haruka stood up. "What?" They turned to the two. "We gotta beat the real enemy. GranDracmon. He must pay for what he had done." said Gatomon.

"Okay." Karin nodded. Shinzui pressed a button on her armband and opened a portal. "I wish you luck!" she said. Then the team vanished through it.

"Crystal Revolution!" GranDracmon fired crystals at the Demon Lords.

"Phantom Pain!" "Evil Inferno!"

Lilithmon and Daemon destroyed them.

"Lampranthus!" "Anima!" "Pandćmonium Lost!"

The three attacks hit GranDracmon. However, Belphemon, Leviamon and Barbamon noticed that GranDracmon was unharmed.

"Tenma Kasai!"

Beelzemon slashed with the katana at GranDracmon, however without any effect.

"Ultimate Sacrifice!" Lucemon fired two orbs of light and darkness. However, GranDracmon blasted it away.

"Damn it, even my strongest attack didn't leave a scratch!" hissed Lucemon.

"You fools, you cannot beat me!" GranDracmon laughed.

"Great, we're doomed." said Damien. "Now we really need a miracle." said Hiroshi.

"Holy Hug!" "Strike of the Seven Stars!" "Prism Gallet!"

The three attacks hit GranDracmon, causing him much pain.

The group noticed Cherubimon, Seraphimon, Ryoma, Zia, Haruka, Gatomon, Calumon and Arresterdramon Superior Mode heading towards them.

"Damn it!" hissed GranDracmon. Despite being in advantage, the holy power of the Celestials hurt him much.

"What are you doing here?" asked Arisa. "We came here to help you." said Cherubimon. "I thought that holy type Digimon get weaked here." said Hiroshi. "The Field has a quite effect on us, but we still deceided to fight." said Seraphimon. "You still cannot beat me. The Demon Lords cannot digivoluve to their Warrior Forms." said GranDracmon.

"We'll see. Kurumon Prayer!" Calumon released a wave of energy that restored his friends' power level. He then fainted. "Calumon!" Zia catched him. "Poor Calumon. This really drained his power." said Arisa.

"Alright, I don't care what the cost is. We gotta fight in out Warrior Forms." said Beelzemon as he turned back to his orginal form.

[Battle Theme With You by Inuyasha plays]

"If there's no other way. Let's do it guys!" said Akinari.

Akari rose her X-Loader. The thunders shined as on the screen the Crest of Purity appeared.

"Crest of Purity activate!"

CREST DIGIVOLUTION!

"Lilithmon, Crest Digivolution to...Lilithmon Warrior Mode!"

Hiroshi rose his iC. The thunders on his iC Digivice shone and the Crest of Diligence appeared on it.

"Crest of Diligence activate!"

CREST DIGIVOLUTION!

"Belphemon Rage Mode, Crest Digivolution to...Belphemon Warrior Mode!"

Damien rose his X-Loader. The thunders on the X-Loader shined and on it appeared the Crest of Kidness.

"Crest of Kidness activate!" he said.

CREST DIGIVOLUTION!

"Leviamon, Crest Digivolution to...Leviamon Warrior Mode!"

Seichi rose his Digivice. The two thunders on it started to shine as the Crest of Generosity appeared.

"Crest of Generosity activate!"

CREST DIGIVOLUTION!

"Barbamon, Crest Digivolution to...Barbamon Warrior Mode!"

Arisa rose her D-Power. The two purple thunders on it started to shine as the Crest of Balance appeared on it.

"Crest of Balance, activate!"

CREST DIGIVOLUTION!

"Beelzemon, Crest Digivolution to...Beelzemon Warrior Mode!"

Airu rose her D-3 Digivice as the two thunders on her D-3 started to shine. The Crest of Patience appeared on the screen.

"Crest of Patience activate!"

CREST DIGIVOLUTION!

"Daemon, Crest Digivolution to...Daemon Warrior Mode!"

Akinari rose his D-Tector. The two thunders on it shined as the Crest of Humility appeared.

"Crest of Humility, activate!"

CREST DIGIVOLUTION!

"Lucemon, Crest Digivolution to...Lucemon Warrior Mode!"

"We're gonna battle you too." said Haruka and rose her D-3. "For all the pain you caused to the Shadow Hunters, to Kathrin."

The D-3 shone in a pink as the Crest of Light appeared on it.

"Gatomon, Warp Digivolution to...MagnaDramon!"

"Wow!" The group was amazed as MagnaDramon appeared. She covered the place in light.

"Magnadramon. Level: Mega. Type: Holy Dragon. Attribute: Vaccine. Its design is derived from the mythological Áo Qin, Dragon King of the South Sea." read Arisa on her D-Power.

Suddenly, her Crest started to shine. As well as the others.

"What's happening?!" asked Akari.

The Crests suddenly turned the place into a dark room.

"No, NO! This wasn't supposed to happen!" yelled GranDracmon. "I don't want to go back into the darkness!"

"Guys, I don't care what happened but we gotta attack him, now!" said Haruka.

"Okay, ready? Fire!" announced Akinari.

"Prism Gallet!" Arresterdramon added to "Spiral Shredder" by becoming countless revolutions of light to cleave GranDracmon apart. "Holy Hug!" Cherubimon summoned a gigantic thundercloud, then droped innumerable lightning bolts on GranDracmon. "Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon fired seven super-heated spheres of sacred light at GranDracmon. "Furry of Levia!" Leviamon fired a blast from his trident. "Wisdom's Orb!" Barbamon fired a magical energy wave. "Shadow Wave!" Belphemon fired a shadow energy wave. "Leaf Inferno!" Deamon fired a leaf inferno. "Purifcation Wave!" Lilithmon fired a purifing blast. "Yami no Kizu!" Beelzemon fired a slash of darkness from his Tenma Kasai. "Kiyoraka Kasai!" Lucemon fired a purifing flame inferno from his Flamma Gladius. "Dragon Fire!" Magnadramon called down energy bolts from the heavens to strike GranDracmon.

GranDracmon roared in pain as their attacks hit him. The whole room suddenly turned bright.

Then, they all found themselves at the Dark Area, the Digimon had de-digivoluved to their primal forms.

"What the...hell!" were the first words spoken, by Impmon. "What was that?" asked Akari. "I don't know." Haruka replied. Arisa rose her look and saw data particles a few meters away. She runned to it and looked upwards at the data particles.

"Okay, where's the egg?" she asked rethoricaly. The data particles turned into a black DigiEgg with a Fang Crest on the top. She catched it. "Gotcha!"

"So, is it over?" asked BlackGatomon. "It is finnaly." said Lucemon. There were sighs and exlaims of relief heared. Takuto and his group approached them.

"What happened?" asked Takuto. "We'll explain it leater." said Seichi. The team looked at the DigiEgg Arisa held.

"So, that's GranDracmon's DigiEgg? And what should we do now?" asked Noah. "We should simply destroy it." said Lucemon. Arisa, who was rubbing the egg softly, shook her head.

"No. We won't destroy it." she said. "Why?" asked Lucemon. "Because that wouldn't be fair. You got also a second chance, despite everything you did. I think that Dracmon should also get his chance." she said.

Suddenly, a golden light appeared above them. From it emerged Shinzui and Fanglongmon.

"Hi Shin!" Arisa greeted the little girl. "Hi, Onee-chan. I see you finnaly ended the challanges." said Shinzui.

"Lord Fanglongmon, what is it?" asked Lopmon. "I'm here because of the Demon Lords." said Fanglongmon.

"So, shot it." said Lucemon. "I first want to congratulate you on killing GranDracmon and saving the DigiWorld." said Fanglongmon. "Save your breath. We weren't saving the DigiWorld." replied Lucemon. "Still, I must congratulate Arisa on her desicion." said Fanglongmon. "How do you mean it?" asked Arisa. "I was watching you, the Shadow Tamers and the Demon Lords, to see if you really changed, if you really deserved a second chance. I'm glad that everything turned out good." said Fanglongmon. "This is only a truce, not a true peace." said Impmon. "And what about GranDracmon's DigiEgg?" asked Karin. "I think Kathrin wants her partner back. Of course, with erased memories." said Shinzui, taking the DigiEgg. "The other Shadow Hunters are alright. I guess you want to rest too."

"We only want to go home." said Akinari. "Then, goodbye." replied Fanglongmon.

A few days leater, the situation got back to normal. Well, not quite normal.

The Shadow Tamers, Demon Lords, Zia, Gumdramon and Calumon were at Chiaki's place. Chiaki was in the town, so they had a free day.

"Z, do you know where Makoto and Labramon are?" asked Arisa. Zia sighed. "In the DigiQuartz." she replied. "Sheesh, I can't believe what luck I had. Can you believe it that my mum grew fond of Gumdramon, Calumon and Labramon." "I do. Who can resist Calumon's cute appearance?" said Arisa. "And what about me?" asked Gumdramon. "You ain't Calumon." said Arisa. "But I am cute." said Gumdramon. "No." said Damien. The group bursted into laughter.

"Well, I'm happy that the Shadow Hunters returned back to DigiCity and that Toshi, Flamemon, Kathrin and Dracmon calmed down a bit." said Akari. "Yeah, but I don't think this peace will last long." said Candlemon.

Just then, a shiny portal appeared, from which Shinzui emerged.

"Hi, Shin, what's up?" asked Arisa. "In the Celestial Castle is a trial for Gatomon's and Haruka's wrongdoings. They want to banish Gatomon to the Dark Area." said Shinzui. "They can't do that!" said BlackGatomon. "They, the Souveregines, can." said Shinzui. "But, it's not fair." said BlackGatomon. "We should do something about it, Calu!" said Calumon. The group looked over to Lucemon.

"That ain't mine problem." said Lucemon. "Aw, com'n Lucemon...Please." said BlackGatomon. "Please, pretty pretty please..."

Lucemon sighed.

"Alright, we'll go and save that angel from her fate." he said. "You're the best." said BlackGatomon. Lucemon grined. Impmon ellbowed him with a sly smirk on his face. "You said that only to make BlackGatomon like you." he whispered. "Art ya jelaous?" asked Lucemon. "No. Just keep on chief." said Impmon.

"Okay, let's go!" exclaimed Shinzui.

[Intro Theme Shining Star by Star Driver ~Kagayuki no Takuto~ plays]

Meanwhile, the trial was coming to it's end. The large Common Hall was rearranged into a trial room, with the Souveregines as the judges. The students of the Guardian Academy played some kind of witnesses, siting on benches on the sides of the hall. Karin, Lopmon, Ryoma and Patamon watched this with worried expressions on their faces. Gatomon and Haruka were in the middle of the room. They were looking down, waiting for the bitter end.

"So, it was deceided. Gatomon will be banished to the Dark Are-huh?" Fanglongmon rose his head as he heared loud exclaims outside the room.

"Did you really had to knock off the guards?" "Your idea was to digivoluve and blast a hole into the roof." "Shut up you two!"

The voices belonged to Impmon, Lucemon and BlackGatomon. Soon, the door opened and the Shadow Tamers entered the hall. Everyone was surpriesed.

"What are you doing here?" growled Zhuqiaomon. "I'm insulted. You have a trial and you didn't call us." said Lucemon. "Why should we call you?" asked Bahiumon. "First of all, you're banishing Gatomon to our Area without our permission." said Lucemon. "Since when do we need your permission?" asked Ebnowumon. "Since Gatomon became a special case." said Lucemon. "And, what is your opinion?" asked Azulongmon.

"We're all the same opinion that we don't want her in the Dark Area." said Lucemon.

Everyone started to whisper. They were surpriesed by their desicion.

"Great, no one wants me." said Gatomon. "No, we want that you stay with the Celestials." said BlackGatomon. "Really?" Haruka and Gatomon looked at them. "Yupp. Honestly, you deserve that place more then anyone else." said BlackGatomon. Gatomon only stared at her in surpriese.

"And anyways, no one said that there still will be peace in the DigiWorld." said Lucemon. "Is that a menace?" growled Zhuqiaomon. "No, it's a warning." replied Lucemon.

"Well, I guess then, Gatomon is staying with the Celestials." said Fanglongmon.

"YAY!" Haruka, Gatomon, Karin, Lopmon, Ryoma and Patamon exclaimed. "You're staying, you're staying!" shouted Ryoma. "This is really great!" added Karin.

"Calu, calu, I'm soooo HAPPY!" cheered Calumon.

"Seems like our job is done here." said Akinari. "Let's go then." said Seichi. They turned around and went out.

"Wait!" They turned around and saw Haruka and Gatomon.

"We only wanted to say thank you for everything." said Haruka. "Yes, thanks." said Gatomon.

"It's okay, but save your breath. Next time we'll see each other on the battle field." said Lucemon.

"I can't wait." said Gatomon.

Lucemon smirked and then the Shadow Tamers went back to their new home. The Dark Area.

It seemed like there will be new battles waiting for them. Just as new adventures.

[Ending Song Tooi Michi No Saki De by Inuyasha plays]

Arisa speaking. So, this is the ending of the whole adventure. Next time I'm only gonna tell the epilouge, but that's it. So, stay tuned for episode 12:~Epilouge: Goodbye of the Shadow Tamers, A New Dream comes True~! Don't Miss it!


	12. Epilouge: Goodbye of the Shadow Tamers,

So, this is the last chapter of the last season of the Digimon Tamers saga. I hope you all enjoyed. I have only one question left about it: Which was your favorite season? Mine were 2, 4, 5 and 7. ^^

Also, I want to thank Tamer of the Zero Unit, Jackpot 2 and Rales McCoy for their reviwing.

So, C ya!

[Opening Song Undo (Cool Joke) by FullMetal Alchemist plays]

12. Epilouge: Goodbye of the Shadow Tamers, A New Dream comes True

[Shining Dreamers by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

Liked it or not, every adventure has an end. Still, you get attached to it and you want to start it over. A new, greater adventure. With new friends, new enemies and new battles. The life is just a big adventure and you gotta use it.

Okay, mine adventures seemingly ended. Or, maybe they didn't. I mean, yeah, there are still Digimon existing that I and Beelzemon will sure battle. Let's be honest, the DigiWorld is expanding every year.

There exist dangers we're unaware, thought the Royal Knights, Celestials and so on believe the Demon Lords are the primal danger. I think they're wrong.

Ya know the motto: "Believe into your dreams, they will come true." Wasn't the whole adventure based on only one dream?

I'm happy with the adventures I had. I met new friends, encountered dangerous enemies and did the most unbelievable things. (Like releasing GranDracmon ^-^".)

Some things I did, I never planned. And I don't want to be a hero (neither the leader) since I don't deserve being called heroine. Okay, I know I and my partner managed to defeat some of the most dangerous Digimon ever (like Milleniumon, Ogudmon), befriended humans and Digimon who're supposed to be my enemies (Yung, the Hackers, Reapermon, Tammy) and saved hundreds of lives. I'm not jokeing with the last part. I mean, when you save a World, you technicaly save the lives of thousands of people (or in some cases Digimon). But I think, what the live saving thing regards, that it did payed off to save the life of the Demon Lords, even if I did it accidentaly. ^-^

Anyways, I'm not a hero. I'm just a girl who followed her dream. And who likes adventures. (And who's allied with the Demon Lords.)

[Rewrite by FullMetal Alchemist plays]

I wondered often what would've happen if I never was pulled into those adventures. What would happen if I never managed to defead my foes or my inner fears? Or, what would happen if I never met Beelzemon?

I would've for sure changed the story. The Demon Lords wouldn't exist, GranDracmon would never been released. I would never meet the Tamers, Hackers, Rangers, Guardians, DigiDestenied and Shadow Hunters. (And maybe the Shadow Tamers.) Beelzemon would never exist, and maybe I would've got a different partner.

To be honest, I'm happy that I did came into the DigiWorld when I was five.

Still, I'm wondering. What if DigiCity was never built? What if the DigiDestenied never had a war against Reapermon? What if they never met their partners? What if Tammy never met Reaper?

What if the humans and the Digimon never met each other?

What would happen then?

Would've ever meet our partners the way we met them now?

Maybe...Or maybe, it would turn out different.

I'm not sure. But I guess then I and the Shadow Tamers would be enemies of the Tamers. But we wouldn't then knew about GranDracmon's plans.

Destiny is sometimes wierd, though, ya know me; I don't believe into destiny.

[Try Again by Ikuo (Digimon Savers) plays]

I was in DigiCity, walking through the park. Many memories bound me with this town. I suddenly felt someone behind me.

"You know that that dosen't work, Beelze." I said. "I know. That connection can be annoying since I cannot scare you anymore." replied my partner. I turned around. Over the past weeks, the Shadow Tamers' partners were mostly in the DigiWorld. You're sure wondering why we didn't go with them.

Because there was no need to go with them. They're strong, they can solve their own problems as a team. Without us... And yet, they need us. But since the Dark Area is a problematic plane, they just have to stay there.

Oh, and yes; Beelzemon and Gallantmon are still rivals.

"So, what's up?" asked Beelzemon. "Nothing. I'm just thinking about life." I said. "Ya know, there exist other things you can think about." replied Beelzemon. "Like what?" I asked, placing my right hand on my hip. "Well..." Beelzemon scratched his head. I already knew what he was thinking about. Either about something to eat or a nice battle. That habit will never change.

"I know." I replied.

BTW, if you're wondering, yeah, everything turned back to normal. And Haruka and Gatomon (aka Magnadramon) are happy that they remained in the Guardians group. What our former Dark Area Ruler regards, Shinzui took care that he rebirths without memories. Kathrin had no problems with it. And the Shadow Hunters didn't fall apart.

I also found out that Dracmon was the first Digimon which the Souveregines banished to the Dark Area. That would explain his behaviour.

The people seemed to be more open in DigiCity and more of them gets partnered up with a Digimon, which makes the DigiGnomes happy.

We all returned to our normal lifes and for the curious ones, I and Akinari ain't a couple. We still have some kind of love/hate relationship (he starts it; don't look at me like that). Though, ya know, it's said that when two quarrel they like each other. (Gives me a little reminder on Inuyasha and Kagome.)

[Ready, Steady, Go! by FullMetal Alchemist plays]

I suddenly stopped walking as I heared a voice. I and Beelzemon looked throught the bushes and saw a girl, possibly 13, holding a white-purple D-Power and (I smiled) a Kiimon in her arms.

She had shoulder long brown hair and brown eyes, a white tank top with a black T-shirt, white skirt with a brown belt, black-red fingercutted gloves and red-yellow sneakers.

"I can't believe it, I'm a Tamer! That's so great!" She hugged her partner. "Okay, you can stop hugging me Akemi." replied the Kiimon. "Sooooorry, but I'm really exited! I've dreamed my whole life of this moment." said the girl and smiled. Kiimon couldn't help it but he smiled too. "Ya know what, we'll become the strongest team ever seen. No one's going to stop the dream team!" "That's right!" Kiimon exclaimed and they runned off.

I and Beelzemon smiled. Akemi and that Kiimon really reminded us on us when we got partnered up. I felt some kind of warmth in my heart. The adventures won't end. We're going to countinue them. And there's one who's going to stop us. We have our dreams and we'll fullify them, no matter how long it takes.

As long as we can keep on dreaming we'll countinue with our adventures. And we won't stop with only one adventures. There are too many things we just have to see.

So...

Ready, Steady, GO!

Yours sincerly, Arisa Bunya. ^.^

~P.S And don't forget me, Beelzemon.~

THE END! [KRAJ!]


End file.
